The Bookeeper And Me
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: Yaoi, AU Between Lee, with the camera he won't put down, and Naruto, The Party Guy, who drinks a lot, and his crazy gay brother, Sasuke doesn't have a chance at keeping his Book Store in check, let alone his sexuality.
1. The Distraction

**Well, I really shouldn't be starting a third chapter story, especially with the fact that I'm struggling to update even those, but I couldn't help it. Now a little information to back up the story, Sakura is Naruto's bestfriend, and although she likes him a lot, every move she's ever tried has crashed and burned, so she's settled with just best friend. Sasuke's is pretty self explanatory. And Sasuke, has ever had a 'homosexual experiance' -cough cough-lies-cough cough- But Naruto is openly gay.haha. And as you'll see they lead very differnt lives**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but the story.**

**Warning-Compulsive has been known to write lemons, limes, cat fights, deaths, love, heart breaks, and depressing moment. Be sure you know what you're getting yourself into.**

**Lee-17  
Sasuke-25  
Naruto-26  
Sakura-24**

* * *

I've been a book keeper for a long time. Well not of this store, but in general. The Book Store I own now, was recently passed down to me from my father, who got it from his father, the whole and so on, and so on thing. You get it. I guess what was also passed down in the family was the bad eye sight. Thus the glasses.

But the most recent installment was my little helper, Lee. Lee was never late and kept track of books very well, and for the most part, a keen source of entertainment. Often eager about beginning the work day at four-fifteen, he rarely showed up with bad attitude. He was only a high school student though, so when he came upset, it was usually opposite sex problems.

Around the time he comes, I leave off, for a break.

But today was different. I left and when I returned there was Lee hopping around with a big smile on his face,

"Wow, Lee, I don't believe I've ever seen you this happy to see me, after a break!" I dropped my bags behind the counter, and patted him on the head, he shook it.

"What?" I asked, still smiling.

"You aren't really happy to see me, are you?"

"No, Ucihah-san, no I am really happy to see you! It's just, I had to wait for you to get back before asking, can I use the restroom."

"Oh, good jashin, go!" I chuckled lightly. Like I said, good source of entertainment. After Lee had scurried off to the restroom, a man walked in. He was no average man, about my height blond hair, and the way he was dressed, you'd think the last place he'd be, was in a Book Store.

-:-  
_Naru POV_

It's been a while since I've actually taken the time to look at a Book Store. And, I mean, despite what everyone thinks of me, I enjoy reading, a lot! When I'm not partying, working, and just hanging out, I very busy with my reading. But I've kept it on the down-low, because nobody needs to know that side of Naruto, Uzumaki. _Nobody._

I mean, I've been in here before, during my collage years, and high school years, yes, but after that...me and my books fell out, while I caught up on some well earned, fresh-out-of-collage-partying.

When I got back to them, I realised I didn't want to re-read any of them. I had moved on. That was part of the reason I returned to this store.

Pushing open the door, the man looking down at his paper work intrigued me. He glanced up, and I could have sworn he started for a split second, then returned to the papers. I walked up to the counter and flashed my five star smile.

"Is there something you need help with?" He seemed less interested than I thought he would be. I put it away,

"Um, yes, actually. I'm looking for something that would catch my interest. Any suggestions?" I guess we'll have to this the old fashion way.

"Rigth this way."

-:-  
_Sasu_

This man was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Wait, no. I have no interest in men. Where was Lee? How long does it take to piss?

Lets just show him the most boring books I can think of so he won't have a reason to come back. No more distractions.

"Here one of my personal favorites, Wuthering Heights." Ugh. I dread this book. I would rather get kicked in the balls every four minutes, than read this awful book once more.

"Absolutely fabulous book, I would read it all day long if I wasn't so busy. Such interact detail, and the writing is nearly flawless. Read it at least four times!" Wow, I don't believe I've ever lied so much in so few sentences.

"Go ahead, check it out." I said, handing him the book.

I made my way to the book case against the wall that cornered this one. Walking over I glanced down to his feet, catching a glimce of his butt. Which, was quite a sight, before I tripped over a shoelace. Hitting the rough carpet, the man turned around,

"Are you okay?"

Did I just check him out?

"Yeah, this always happens."

And now, of course Lee comes out.

"Oh, my jashin, did Ucihah-san fall? I must go get my camera, this is a memorable moment, this never happens." He called running back into the back room. Lee was dead when I got my hands on him.

"Happens alot, huh?" I returned to the situation at hand, where I had been caught in a lie.

"He's not here often."

"Hmm." I returned to my paper-work. The one thing I couldn't do wrong, seeing as, _since _this man came in I've failed at everything else. From my sexuality, to just plain walking.

-:-  
_Naru_

Wuthering Heights? Was he kidding? Not only was this book boring, the plot was said to be so thick you'd need a comb to get through it! The reviews online were pretty rough. But, if he wanted me to read it. Hey, I'll do it. Not because I want to, but because I want to see this guy again.

"Ring 'er up!" I chimed, slamming the book down.

"Really?" He asked, bewildered,

"I mean, really? Well, good choice." He sneered. Smiling really wasn't his thing.

"Yeah. I want this one. The way you boasted about it," I ranted, my hands flailing in the air,

"And I mean just look at the binding," I got in his face,

"It practically _moans_ 'Rape'-uh-'**Read** Me.'" I smiled, realising I got a bit carried away there. But there he stood, wide eyed, lips dried, and he gulped.

"O-Okay." When a flash came from the side. I backed up finally, and there was that little guy the had busted 'Uchihah-san' earlier. Oh, man was he gonna get now. The other man shot the kid a dirty look, and the he grinned,

"Oh, look at the time, gotta pee again? Damn this pea sized blatter!" And he hurried off again.

"Let me ring this up for you." He said through cleched teeth,

"I never caught the name." I claimed out reaching my hand,

"Sasuke, Sasuke Ucihah." He placed the bag on my hand.

"Naruto, Uzumaki." I smiled again turning for the door.

"Thanks for the book!" I called near the door,

"And, Sasuke?"

"Hn?" I turned toward him and made a finger gun,

"I'll be back." I made a little **bang** sound, and exited. I stood on the outside of the front door, and I heard the sound of clattering shelves, and a body drop.

"Works every time."

* * *

**I know, I know it sounds kinda boring now, but I've got big plans for this baby. It's gonna go places. Like I'm really excided to write this story!**


	2. Party Hardy

**Compulsive Noties!**

**So my good friend Carissa, helped me with this chapter...and the next few to come, so thank her for my new plot line! Yay! So, I just wanted to say to my reviewer, it SIRIOUSLY bothers me when people write reviews like "good job, please continue." I mean ELABERATE PLEASE! That's all I ask. Okay. And for ittle bit this may seem like Not Your Average Drunk Tail, for reals people, it isnt, at all. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**And if you haddn't picked up, I Compulsive, am the writer of this story.**

* * *

As bad as the book seemed at first, once you really got in to the plot, you started to like it. I mean yeah, there were moments when I though it might be better to take a bullet to the head than continue reading, but all books have moments like that. Right?

And there were upsides to being a star reader all your life. One of which was the ability to read extra fast, so I got it done within a week. If I had dedicated more time to it, I probably might have gotten it done faster. Which in all actuality was my biggest concern, seeing Sasuke again.

This time when I came, it was different. The helper was gone, and it wasn't pretty late yet, a little past nine. And usually I wouldn't come here this late, but I wanted to get this book while it was still fresh in my mind, and before I forgot. Even though I was on my way to a party, it wasn't like I hadn't been to one of these before. I knew the drill, so if a missed a few minutes running a quick errand, who would notice?

-:-  
_Sasu_

It was finally closing time. It wasn't that I was tired, or anything. I spent most of the time Lee's working doing paper work and napping, so I wasn't tired. But it was nice to leave, and return to my apartment, where I could just relax.

I was gonna finish up the last of this paperwork, turn the sign to close, and leave. Most people would turn the sign to close first, but what was the fun in that? What if someone you'd been waiting for all day showed up, but it was closed? There goes a perfectly good customer. So signing the final paper, I looked up as the door opened.

"Oh, hi Sasuke!"

"Oi..." Jashin, he's back? Wasn't he revolted by the book that I gave him? Well, some people have different tastes. What if he didn't even read it?

"Hey are you closing?" He sounded a bit excited,

"Um, yeah. Why?" Then he smiled.

"Great! You should grab your things, and come with me?" There were many things this could lead to. And dispite what my conscious told me, I said,

"I...guess I could..." What else was I gonna do? When I go home, I'll be alone, by myself, and I'll sit on the couch and watch TV, and fall asleep on the couch. Plus I could tell that he was one of those people who didn't take 'No' for an answer.

"This is perfect, I'm going to the dude's house, his name is Kiba. He always tells me to bring someone else, always, but I can never find anyone! So yeah I..." He continued babbling about the party, and Kiba, while I gathered my things and locked up the place. But then he stated something I hadn't really noticed before,

"Yeah, and as cool as Kiba is and stuff, I just couldn't find it in my heart to say yes when he asked me to date him. Because our personalitys just would clash, and the relashionship would go about as far as a plane with no gas."

Date? Relationship? Was Naruto gay?

"Wait, what?" Now we were in his car, because I just lived around the corner, so I usually just walked. Which was why my car was at home.

"What? Wait what, Sasuke?" He asked looking at me.

"Are you...gay?" He laughed, and smile.

"I thought you had picked that up already?"

"Oh..." I spoke in a smaller voice.

"What? Is that a problem?"

"No, no!" I exclaimed,

"Not at all, I was just wondering." I didn't want offend him.

"Okay." He said, after a few akward moments, he continued talking about the party.

"Here we are!" He said pulling over to the curb. I could tell, by the lights in the house, and the music that was blasting.

"Why do all the houses seem vacant around this one?"

"Kiba often warns the neighbors of his next party, so either, they're in there, or out somwhere else."

"Hn."

When we got in, it was crazy, there was multiple people in various places, and in almost all the corners of the house there was a couple making out. And they weren't all boy and girl, in fact, it seemed like there were only a few girls in the whole house, and the other guys were dancing with eachother.

And it's not like I knew if this was normal or not, I had never been to a house party! It took twenty-five years, but I got to one!

I sat down in a chain in the dinning room. For now I was just going to sit here. I don't know where Naruto went, when we came in he went straight to a some brown haired man, they high five hugged and went to conversation. I was just gonna sit here. And wait.

-:-  
_Naru_

After we got there I lost Sasuke, but it didn't really matter at the moment, I hadn't talked to Kiba in ages. But like always he ditched me to hang out with some other guys, which is when I went in search for Sasuke again, but not before picking a few beers.

And there he was sitting at the dinner table, minding his own buisness. I handed him a beer as I walked over, and he took a drink.

"Have you just been sitting here, all night?"

"Yeah, I was thinking."

"Dude, it's been like, two hours! What the hell could you be thinking about? You've barely had three beers!"

"So."

"So? So? So you're commin' with me, Sasuke!" He sighed and I took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

-:-

It took eight beers, four hours of dancing, two jello shots, and half a pound of coffee cake to get him to loosen up. When we sat back down, he was noticeably drunk. If you ask me, he was completely wasted. You couldn't even understand what he was saying, well to a cirtain extrent.

"You...know, I wwassn't even gay, before I met you." He laughed, and it tooke me a while, but I realised what he said,

"Wait, what?"

"I was, straight!" He laughed again,

"Straight as your abs, come here!" He pounced on me and a fell over.

* * *

**So, yeah, review?  
And you better thank my friend, cuz if you don't, she'll eat you. (she's crazy enought to do it)**


	3. I'm Not Gay!

**Conpulsive Noties!**

**Sorry for the long wait. But there's a lemon in this chapter! It not my best, but I wrote it at 12 am. What do you expect. The next chapter's gonna be really funny! I can tell you that right now! And this is the longest chapter I have ever writtin. Congrats. The funny thing is the actual lemons is REALY short...oh well.**

* * *

I used the table to stand up, after successfully falling three times. Two of which I was trying to help Sasuke up, who had decided the floor was softer than it felt. Soon enough I got him up as well,

"You should go lay him down, before he starts barfing everywhere." Kiba said pointing upstairs,

"You know where the guest bedroom is." He still sound pretty sober. I guess when your the host, it's your job to watch what goes on to make sure nothing gets hurt.

I helped him up the stairs,

"Naruto..." Sasuke began, looking up at me.

"Yes, Sasuke?" I don't know how I was doing any of this, I was nearly as drunk as he was! But then again, he didn't look like much of a drinker,

"I'm sorry." I turned a corner and, using the walls as support, got into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed, and laid next to him.

"For what?" I asked, turning my head to look at him,

"For being...this drunk." His words slurred together, and he turned to look at me.

"You wanna know how...to repay me?" I grinned,

"I'll do..um...anything." I raised an eye brow,

"Anything?" I requested,

"Anything. You've done...so much for me...tonight..."He stated,

"And I'm about to do a lot more." I taunted, scooting closer to kiss him. He pushed me back,

"Hey! What are you doing?" He protested,

"No, it's what _you're _doing."

"What am I doing?"

"You're paying me back, with you're body"

"Oh-"He tried to say, before I cut him off with another kiss.

I pulled him closer, and waited for access. It didn't take him long before granting it to me.

And I took full control, tasting the fiery hot taste that was, the un-inhibited Sasuke. For a drunk book-keeper, he was a damn good kisser. My hands explored as much as my tongue, and before I knew it, we had traveled back to the floor, and our shirts had traveled elsewhere.

I broke our kiss, and traveled lower,

"For a guy who spends three fourths of the time surrounded by books, your sure are ripped."

"Gym helps." He slurred, as I removed the jeans, and took care of my own.

"Gym, huh? Well here's a new work out," I started, as I removed our wretched boxers, sucked on a finger, as I hoisted one of his legs over my shoulder, and shoved it in his ass,

"It's called, The Naru-kun." He gasped, and I smiled, and began moving it in and out.

I added the second finger, and he was already squirming,

"Aww, you're so cute when pleasure captures your eyes." I smiled, and soon after added a third.

"Now, I know you're just jumping for joy now, but you just wait," I said, still pumping.

I moved closer, and whispered,

"I _haven't_ even started." I extracted the fingers, and spit in both hands and slathered it around my shaft.

"Are you ready?" I asked, aligning my cock with his hole. He simply nodded, as I slid it in.

He was tighter than I though he would be. I though maybe I had lucked out and he had like, one gay experience in collage, but I guess not.

His eyes grew wide, and I began to move.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"Uh huh," He nodded again, and I moved a bit faster,

He moaned and I sped up. He began to match my speed in no time,

"Harder!" He commanded through clenched teeth, and I did as told.

"Faster..." He moaned, and I sped up even more,

"Oh..." He moaned again, and I knew I had hit the spot, I hit it again and again,

"Say my name," I instructed,

"Naruto..."

"Say it again,"

"Naruto!" He yelled.

"That's it," I felt my climax coming on, but I made no sign of slowing down.

Which each thrust his moans became louder, and I could tell he was getting there too. I wiped off my forehead, and gave one final thrust before he exploded onto my chest.

I followed soon after, and collapsed on him.

When i regained some strength, I picked him up and laid him in the bed. I laid next to him, and pulled him close.

"How was that for a workout?" I whispered in his ear,

"Best workout ever." He sighed, closing his eyes.

-:-  
_Sasu_

I woke up and felt the snuggle of someone in my neck. And for a second I didn't mind then I heard the voice,

"How did you sleep?" My eye's flew open, and I broke free of the hold. I hopped out of the bed,

"Naruto?" I screeched,

"Why are you yelling? My head hurts, be quieter."

"Why the hell am I in bed with you?" I whispered, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

He squinted,

"I don't know, we slept together?" Naruto pulled a pack of cigarettes from under the bed.

I looked around for some article of clothing to hide myself before I showed that I did know what was going on. I pick up a pair of boxers closet to me.

"I'm a Book Keeper, Book Keepers can't be gay! They just can't be! I work around books all day...and...and...women! Beautiful women! I'm not gay!" I said pacing around the small carpet a few inches away from the bed. I picked up my glasses off the night stand, and continued pacing.

"That's not what you were saying last night." He said about to light one up. I stopped, and walked up to him snatching the cigarette box from his hand, and the one in his mouth.

"You stay away from me, and my store. Everything. Go near Lee...I don't care...wait, NO! Stay away from him, too. Just stay away form my life."

"Why did you take my happy sticks?" Naruto whined, reaching for them.

"Smoking is bad for you." I replied, mindlessly, still pacing around the carpet. He propped himself up on one arm,

"And why do you care, you want me out of your life, remember?"

"You're right!" I threw the pack at him, and a little 'Ouff' escaped him,

"Smoke one! Hell, smoke the whole damn pack! See if I give a fuck."

"At least give me one hug before you 'Never Talk To Me' again!" He whimpered, outreaching his arms.

"No!" I yelled, putting the boxers on, and searching for the rest of my clothing.

After finding my shirt, and pants, while putting them on Naruto said,

"You know, those are my boxers."

"They're mine now."

"Oh yay! We're exchanging boxers now! What fun!" He piped clapping his hands.

I gave him a dirty look as I slipped into the jeans,

"I bid you good day." I spat, exiting the room.

"Making me get out of character and what not..."I scowled as I past Kiba, he stopped me in the hall.

"Well? How was it?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"Great! I mean, no!" Naruto came out into the hall,

"Bye, Sasuke, until next time." He said, seductively, I turned to him,

"There's **not** gonna be a next time!" I yelled back. And there he was, in all his sexiness, wearing _my _boxers.

I rubbed my nose bride under my glasses,

"Jashin help me..." I mumbled going down the stairs. Naruto followed my again and tossed my his keysat me when I got to the foot of the stairs. They hit me in the back of the head.

"Take my car. You didn't bring yours, and there's no chance of getting a cab around here." I bent over to pick them up, and cringed, realising the affects of last night. My eyes widened at the pain, and I bit my lip to hold back the yelp of pain, I wanted to let out.

When I got to his car, and unlocked it, I sat down. And sighed in pain. Was I to pay this price, every time I had sex with him.

No.

Because it wasn't gonna happen again.

No more distractions, I started the car and as I drove away, I acquired a piece of information.

"He'll have to come pick up his car eventually. Shit."

* * *

**Reviews make this story better!**


	4. That Was A Mistake

**Compulsive Noties**

**I'm sure the readers of Not Your Average Drunk Tail are pretty pissed, cuz I keep posting new chapters here, but I can't help it...I like this story...and I've run out of ideas for the other one...But for those who are reading it, I'll try to work on a new chapter soonn. And Sasukes gonnna have to accept the fact that he's gay sooner or later.**

**Sasuke:I am not!**

**Okay...whatever...**

* * *

I pulled up into the front of my shop with his car. Which, in reality, was a very nice car. And despite the fact that in truth, I didn't like driving to work, I drove that car to work just in case he came to pick it up.

Even though I didn't wanna see him again.

Oh but I did, so bad. But it wasn't that which bothered me the most. It was Lee.

The first day after the little fiasco, I had to return to work. A day in which I didn't like the fact I kept it open on Sundays. The worst part was, I hadn't quite worked that limp out of my walk, and even though as the day passed it became easier to walk, Lee had eyes like a Hawk.

"Sensei?" I sighed as I continued logging books into the computer,

"Yes, Lee?"

"Were you..." He paused as his eyes narrowed to slits,

"Limping...today?" My typing stopped as I looked up to the school boy,

"Limping? Why on earth would I be limping?" He sauntered over, and I could almost see the Shurlock Holmes jacket hanging loosely off his wiry frame.

I turned to him, and proped myself up on the desk,

"Is this an investigation, or are you actually work?"

"Oh, I've got things to do, yes, but this is important."

"Lee, can't you just except the fact that I have not been limping?"

"That I cannot do, due to the fact that you are being way over protective about this?" I sighed.

"Sensei, Sensei, please do not make rude remarks. Now, please walk around the corner of the desk, and to that bookcase." He argued pointing to the far bookcase.

"Fine." I sighed once again. I sucked up the pain and walked as normally as I could to the bookcase, and back. I would let all this out once he left the room.

"Okay, Uchiha-sama. You passed. But I'm on to you." He exclaimed exiting the room, making the 'I'm watching you" sign with his hands and eyes.

"Uhh..."I cringed under my breath, and grabbed my sensitive area.

"Ah-hah!" Lee boasted

"Shit." I mumbled quietly,

"Lee, it's not like that at all, you see I backed up into-"

"Lies!" He yelled,

"No I really-"

"Lies!" He yelled once more, with more force,

"I watched you the whole time, you backed up into nothing!" He accused, finger pointed at me. I rolled my eyes and began to rub the nose bridge, under my glasses.

"So...Uchiha-saaaaan, who was it?" He asked leaning in. I slapped his forehead with my palm, just as said man walk threw the door.

Naruto ran his fingers threw his hair,

"Bad time?" Lee turned around to look at the voice,

"It was you wasn't it?" He cried, with a smile on his face.

"Lee. Go. Home." He made his way over toward Naruto.

"What? No! It's just getting good around here!" He grinned sitting in one of the chairs. I limped around the front desk to Naruto,

"You are limping!"

"Lee! Just leave!" I returned to Naruto.

"Yes in fact it is a bad time." Lee pulled out his camera and snapped a photo,

"Lee! Go!" I yelled, pointing to the door.

"Fine..." He sighed. I turned my attention back on Naruto, as Lee went to go get his stuff from the back room.

"Is there a reason you came?" Lee took another picture.

"Lee, I swear to Jashin, if you don't go home..." I gave him a dirty look, and he ran back into the room.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but now is not a good time."

"I see that." Lee made his exit and said while leaving.

"I don't get off for another hour you know..."

"I know."

"I better get paid for this."

"Lee, you will!" He went out the front door.

"He has never acted like that before." I saw another flash come from outside, I gave him one more dirty look before he actually left.

"Well...that was...different..." I sat down, slowly, and took off my glasses.

"In my defense, I'm not usually like that." I protested,

"I'm sure...anyway, um I need my car back." I stood up to go look for the keys,

"Yeah I assumed you might want that...wait, how did you get here anyways?" He shrugged,

"I walked..." My jaw dropped a little bit,

"That's about two or three miles..."

"Ehh, I needed the exercise."

"Oh, no you don't." I mumbled heading back to behind the desk.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No, tell me." I pulled out the keys and shifted uneasily.

There were two reason why I didn't want to tell him what I said:

The first of which being, I didn't want to think about it. I was already on the verge of an erection, and any more thought would send me to full tent mode.

Two: I was suppose to have forgotten everything that happened that night? Right? How was I suppose to not remember how I got there, but remember him naked.

That made no sense.

"I didn't say anything." I replied calmly, tossing him the keys.

Then I regretted leaving my glasses out there. My pants were getting tighter, and in no time it would be noticeable.

I non-shalontly made my way to the table,

"Well I have two hours 'til I can close down." I picked them up, almost out of the clear, and slid them on my face. That's when he whispered in my ear,

"I still need those boxers back." So seductively, and control was lost.

"Naruto, that is the least of my concerns." I said sternly walking away.

Then I made mistake number two:

Not walking all the way behind the desk. I stopped right in front and turned around to face him,

"Now excuse me, I have things to do." I was about to turn around when Naruto yelled,

"Wait! You could at least give me a non-gay hug?" He pouted. I could see the smile on the rims of his lips, but I ignored it.

Mistake number three.

"Fine." He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. And grind his erection against mine,

"Liar..." I moaned, realising what he was doing, I pushed him away.

"G-go! I can't focus with your...your...constant distraction!" He grinned,

"I have you right where I want you. I'll be back for my boxers, and you."

"No!" I spat.

But in my mind I was thinking,

_'Looking forward to it.'_

* * *

**Little charmer ehh? That's what you get Sasuke, letting yourself be taken like that..tsk tsk tsk...**


	5. It's Become A Total Lie

**Compulsive Noties!**

**I've added something...well changed it. Every time it changes to the other character (between sasu and naru) the time breaker will change, when it's staying one person's POV it'll just look like this **-:- **but when it's changing characters, it will look like this** .-:-. **Then the name will follow. That should help transitions quiet a bit. I'm trying to be a bit more organized! Alrightie, there you go.**

* * *

Over the years I've learned two things.

One: One night stands aren't half as good as stable relationships.

And Two: To keep someone wrapped around your finger, you have to walk away.

The less you show, the more they want.

That's exactly why I hadn't been to see Sasuke in a week.

He needed to _want_ to be with me.

And I'd be damned this didn't work.

There was something in him that wanted me already, I could tell.

'Cause that sure wasn't a roll of quarters I felt in his pocket. But I had to shake it awake. That way, when he saw me again, there would be no denying it.

.-:-.  
_Sasu_

Where the hell was he? It's been a week and he hasn't even stopped by at all, not even once! And it's not like I have his number, so I can't call him. And he surely doesn't have mine, so what am I to do?

Wait, I mean...it's not like I_ want_ to see him. Right?

Because...I don't?

"Uchiha-san?"

"Hn?" Lee took a few steps closer, and dropped a load of books that stacked higher than he could see over.

"Uchiha-san, do you think I could stay with you tonight? I'll sleep on the couch, and everything! But I don't really have anywhere else to go on such short notice."

"What? Why?" I put down my pen.

"Well, you see, my parents left to go to their high school Reunion, and won't be back for..." He paused, and used his fingers to count to five, mouthing each number.

"Five days." He held up his hand.

"So why are you asking to stay with me for one day?" I inquired,

"Because, I have someplace to go for all the other days, and I left my keys in the house..."

"You. Left. Your. Keys. In. The. House? Ask me if I'm surprised."

"Are you surprised?" He asked confused by the statement.

"It's a figure a speech, Lee."

"Oh..." I rubbed his, now facing the ground, head.

"It's fine Lee. But Why are they gone five days, that's a bit long, don't you think?" He picked up the stack of books,

"That's what I thought," He huffed, clearly over-doing his load. I removed a few, so I could see his face,

"But they said they enjoyed the area when they were there, and wanted to stay a little while longer." He put the books down and began to put them away on the shelves.

"Hn." I replied returning to my paper work.

"So is it not a good day?" He asked looking up from the book cover he was focused on.

"No, Lee it's fine, I wouldn't want you sleeping on the streets, now would I?"

"Thank you, Uchiha-san!" He cried, taking no time to get to me and pull me into a very tight embrace.

"You're, welcome, Lee." I coughed, as he let go,

"Oh, sorry." He returned to the shelf.

-:-

I unlocked the front door and Lee followed me in.

"This is a really nice place!" And I didn't take a lot of looks around, but it was. I wasn't a clean freak, but I didn't like living in filth, so it was fairly clean. He dropped his bag next to the couch and made his way around the building.

"Even your bathroom glows! I don't even wanna pee in it!" He yelled from the bathroom.

"Thanks..." I trailed off. I fell into the couch, let my head tilt back, and sighed.

Would Naruto ever enter my dwelling, and make it a home? Would he ever take me again, if so would he do it here? My thoughts drifted back to that night and I shook my head.

"No." I whispered.

"What?" Lee called from the closed bathroom door. Damn his acute hearing.

"I said something?" I lied. The toilet flushed, and I heard the sink turn on, then off, before Lee exited.

"I'm quite sure I heard you say something."

"Well...I didn't." I sighed, and rubbed my palms into my eye brows.

"I'm going to bed."

"Already? But we just got here..." He trailed off.

"I know, but my day starts fairly early tomorrow...I have some errands to run before I need to open up."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"Oh yeah...you eat dinner don't you?" He nodded, then looked up at me confused,

"Do you not?" Not normally.

"Well, I do...but..." I we exchanged places, before I headed to the kitchen.

I scanned the fridge...

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Do you want shrimp and noodles?" I called.

"Sure!" Lee answered from the living room. Tonight was going to be...interesting...

-:-

It was three AM when a knock arose at my door, I rolled over in my bed, when it came again.

"Oh yeah, Lee's here..." He came in,

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Lee?"

"I had a bad dream..." I sighed frustrated, what was he 10?

"Do you want to sleep on the floor in here?" I wasn't look at him but I knew he nodded. I heard the sound of shuffling blankets, and he laid down next to me, in front of the night stand.

"Thank you, this means a lot, Sensei."

"No problem..." I turned over, and prayed I didn't sleep talk, because if I did, this was not going to go in my favor.

.-:-.  
_Naru_

It'd been exactly a week and a half, now was the time to go see Sasuke. When I got to the shop, and walked in, no one was there, except a few customers, and Lee.

When he noticed it was me, he quickly came from behind the desk.

"Naruto, I'm glad to see you. And, boy, do I have news." What was this kid? My little watch dog?

"Uchiha-san is out for his break, but I need to tell you something while he's gone, so come to the back room with me."He demanded before pulling me into the back room,

"Um, don't you have customers you should be tending on."

"Oh, they'll be fine." He insisted.

When we got to the back room he sat me down, and took a seat in front of me.

"So what's this 'Important News'?" I asked.

"Okay, so let me start out by saying, Uchiha-san has the hots for you. Despite what the other half of his mind may believe. And that he sleep talks."

"How does the second part protain to me?"

"I'm getting to that, but I stayed at his house, and-"

"Why were you at his house?" Lee sighed,

"Because my parents were out of town, I had no place else to go, and I left my keys in the locked up house."

"Oh."

"**Anyway**! I played the 'I-had-a-bad-dream-can-I-sleep-in-your-room' part, so I could test my theory, that he sleep talks?"

He has a theory?

"And it was true! All night long he was calling your name, and not in his normal monotoned voice, but a very...emotional voice. And I ain't talken sad."

Wow. This kid wasn't a joke at all. He knew what he was doing. And it seemed like he was talking faster than he should have been due to the fact he knew Sasuke was going to talk through the door at any moment.

Then said male walked through the door.

.-:-.  
_Sasu_

When I came back into the back room to drop off my coat and bag, I saw Naruto sitting across from Lee. I stopped as the door shut behind me, and my heard race quickened.

"Lee? Explaination please?" I asked, hoping my words weren't as jumbled up as my thoughts.

"I got this cool tattoo on my side, see? It's from a cereal box!" He smile, while lifting his shirt to expose the temporary tattoo. I looked at him disapprovingly,

"What? Was I not to show him my awesome tattoo?"

"Lee, it's a bunny. And there are people waiting for you to ring up their orders." He smiled a toothy smile, and left leaving us alone in the back room.

"It's been some time." He stood up and made his way over to me, in a very...sexy fashion. My breathing became jagged as I looked for words to say.

"Some...time?"

"Yes, we shouldn't be apart for such periods of time." He smiled as he grabbed my chin. My heart rate was faster than I wanted to show. And although he was only a few inches taller than me, it felt like he towered over my tipped back head.

I broke from his grip.

"It hasn't been that long." I said with a bit more confidence, as I took off my jacket.

He exuded...I don't know how to describe it...it was...like a...sense of strength. No, of knowledge.

"You've been on my mind all this time, Sasuke."

And as badly as I wanted to say that it was true for me, too,

"I'm not gay." Was the only_ lie_ I could muster.

* * *

**Now we're getting somwhere with this whole "I'm not gay." LIE. I mean everyone knows it's a lie, even Lee! At lease he knows he's lying. But why does he keep doing this.**

"Cause maybe I'm not?"

**-Scoffs- Well, that's a lie also! hahaha...**


	6. Friend to Lover

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Okay, I'm just now getting around to thanking Obsessive for this whole story idea. She is the one to thank for this, it was her idea! Now she won't delet the story! But anyway, I made this one extra long! Obsesive thought it was only gonna be 700 word, well IN YOUR FACE! haha. A few side notes-Sasuke says fuck a lot more in this chapter. And, hopefully soon, on our profile, we'll have a picture up, that we drew! haha. And as you can see, I have a terible love for commas...i tried to use less in this chapter. Obsessive won't let me forget it!**

* * *

"Come on Sasuke, when are you gonna get around this lie and understand that," He took a few steps closer as I dropped my jacket,

"We were meant to be." He moved in closer and closed the gap between us. And at first I want to resist, but my body had decided my mind was no longer in control. When he broke the kiss I only craved more.

But regardless my brain regained control.

"See it wasn't that hard to just...let go." I prayed he wouldn't look down, or else my cover was in fact blown.

"I have to return to work." I turned to leave, but he caught my wrist,

"Wait, Sasuke." I turned to look at him, another one of those mistakes I was be coming famous in my head for.

"Naruto, I have successfully acuired trust issues with you." I stated, hoping to leave before he noticed-

"Wait...what's that then?" He pointed down, the first thought springing into my head being,

_'Fuck, fuck, shit, shit.'_

"Um...I just woke up." He let out light laughter before the realization of what I was implying, and only laughed harder.

"One: You just woke up? What'd you do, go home and nap?"

"It's plausable." It was...wasn't it?

"Two:" He leaned in,

"How was that dream, Sasuke?" He asked, seductively. I shrugged him off.

"Like I said, I have to return to work."

"I'm sure your customers will enjoy your thriving erection." He began to laugh again. Now I was being to get pissed. Both in sexual frustration, and pure...piss-offie-ness. And at the moment I didn't mind that wasn't even a word. After his laughing session, he returned his attention to me. He moved in, for the third time.

"Sasuke, I could help you with this..." His hand moved in on it's target,

"...And I'm sure I could make_ you_ enjoy this, just as much as_ I _would. And this time you would remember it." But just as he was centimeters away, I stepped next to the bean bag chair he had recently left. He sighed bowing his head, and clenching his fists. Clearly he was as frustrated as I was, which nearly gave me the upper-hand.

"I remember _everything_. From the moment I stepped into that house, to the moment I exited with extreme pain in my ass."

"Very nice choice of words."

"Please. Like you care. Like I said. I didn't forget."

"Wait...wait...oh!" I sighed,

"Not the brightest light bulb in the box, are we?"

"No, don't veer away from the subject, you started it now finish." I almost wished I _hadn't_ started it. I tilted my head back,

"Okay...most of it was an act. I know I haven't partied much, but I'm more of a heavy weight than I look."

"I gave you eight beers!" I shrugged,

"Like I said, more of a heavy weight than I look."

"Holy shit! Did you take acting classes in college or something? Because I could have sworn-"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with the fact that I took advantage of you body."

"In your words, 'Please.' If anything I took advantage of you."

"Missing the point here."

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be straight?"

"Well...I guess..."

"Straight as a circle. Come on now." Then I apprehended something, walking over I put a finger to his mouth. He smiled taking it the wrong way.

"Shh. Lee's at the door." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh..." He mouthed.

I walked over softly and swung the door. He fell on his face.

"Your closing up. I have business to attend to." He smiled as I dropped the keys on his head, and stepped over him, motioning for Naruto to follow. I could tell he was showing some sign of extreme gratitude as I exited the building. I had never let Lee close before so he, of course, was falling in love with the idea of me being with Naruto more and more.

I quickly made my way out of there pulling Naruto along by the wrist.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, still being pulled.

"I'll tell you where, my place." It _was _only a hop, skip and a jump away. Not literally. We made our way up the steps and unlocked the door.

"We're here already? Didn't we just leave?" He smiled. I opened the door walked around him, and pushed him in. I followed and closed the door, re-locked it, and turned around to face my the living room. My back was on the door and I slowly slid down.

When Naruto regained balance, he stood up and looked at me crazy like.

"What is this all about?"

"If we're gonna have a conversation, it can't be in that store." Naruto took a few steps closer, and outreached his hand. I took it and he helped me up, only to pull me into an embrace.

"Listen, we can take it slow, see, this is just a hug." For me, maybe, but for him I could already tell where this was going, by the poke I could feel.

"Okay." The hand he had placed on my back moved lower,

"This is a step farther, are we okay?" I nodded, I felt strangely comfortable in his arms, his hand on my ass.

"I...I'm ok..." I bit my lip, and felt his hand travel to the front. My heart rate had picked up, and air was beginning to be hard to come by.

"How about this?" He asked, seeming still calm. His hand was in a bit more motion this time, and as much as I wanted rip off all my clothes and bend over teasingly, the want to take it slow this time, was stronger.

"I...I like that..." I murmured. And even thought I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling.

"Good. Then we can just removed these." He said, already working on the belt. And before I knew it my pants were at my ankles, and I was stepping out of them.

When I looked up at him, his pants were gone too. We were both down to our boxers. He was already taking off his shirt, and helping me with mine. He pulled me back into a hug.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" I asked. I was happy to discover, that on the inside my brain, and heart were doing many things they really shouldn't have been doing, but my voice showed no sign of it.

"I was getting around to it. Like I said, Sasuke, I'll take it _nice_ and _slow_. This is no impulse. I want you to feel ready with every step. That's why we're not naked, _yet_." He turned my face to his, and kissed it so softly. He parted his lips, and I did so too, welcoming the invader I longed to feel again.

This was much different than the last time. Last time, we ripped off our clothes and fucked so fast I didn't have time to think correctly. But I guess thinking correctly isn't much of an option when your drunk.

He backed me against the wall, and from there we traveled to the couch, which I procceded to fall on.

"Ready to step it up?" He asked, breaking the kiss, and playing with my waist band. I sighed softly and nodded. He slipped them off my pale legs and removed his own.

He _was_ the most perfect being. From the top of his head full of hair, to bottom of his tan feet, and _everything _in between.

What did this perfect being want with me?

He proped himself up on his hands and knees, and looked down at my face,

"Tell me what you think of this." He slid his hard shaft across mine, and pleasure shot to every limb in my body,

"Ahm-" I whimpered. He did it again, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, his finger was in his mouth.

"I know I'm new at this kinda thing, and what not, but shouldn't you just use lube?"

"Never used it a day before in my life. I don't like putting something that isn't mine in my lover's body," He slid the finger in as I gasped,

"This is **my** body to fill with **my** love, and pleasure. I don't need anything else to help me with that." He began to move the finger in and out. And it felt good, but I knew **he **would feel better. Sooner than I thought he was removing three fingers. And I hadn't even felt the other two go in. He lifted my leg over his shoulder, and aligned his member with my hole. I wrapped my hands around his neck,

"Wait! Before continue, answer me this, why don't you ever just do it dogie style?"

"Okay, 1. Why do you ask so many fucking questions?" He slowly began sliding it in, and although I tried to focus on what he was saying, it was becoming increasingly hard.

"2. Dogie Style is for **bitches**. And 3. I like to look at the one I'm making love to. Their reactions tell me what I need to know, and from the looks of it, you not getting a word I'm saying." And I wasn't. All I pulled from that sentence was 'Look, making love to, reactions, I need to know, and word I'm saying.' That told me enough, right?

"Ngh, keep...going!" He began to move, in and out, very slowly.

"Faster!" I moaned, and he willingly picked up speed. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, as I let every negative thought evacuate my mind.

"H-Harder!" I cried. I opened my eyes and saw him, in all his glory, getting as much pleasure from this as I. This...perfect being...wanted nothing more in the world than to hold me in his arms.

The hands that I had wrapped around his neck, were digging into his skin. He put on hand on my member, and, using the pre-cum as lube, began to pump. Ecstasy flew from my brain out of my mouth in the form of his name,

"Naruto!" I moaned.

"Sasuke," He began, but was cut short by my white, sticky, load being released on his chest. He continued to thrust until I felt him release into my body. He slowed down, and carefully pulled out of my now, sore, and sure to be red hole. He colapsed on top of me and tilted his head up toward my ear,

"I'm sorry." He panted, I looked down at him, confused,

"For what?" I was panting as well,

"Falling for you." And instead of enjoying the words that were comming out of his mouth, and returning the sigh of affection, I heard the front door unlock.

"Oh, fuck." I muttered, but it was to late, it flung open and there he was.

"Otouto? Are you here?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, **fuck**." I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"Dammit, Itachi."

* * *

**For those of you that read my works a lot, you know i like to make itachi mean, well he's not in this story. but i need to know, should itachi be OOC, or in character, either way he's gonna bother the hell out of Sasuke, but I'm leaning toward OOC, but i don't have to read this shit!**


	7. A Peek Into The Past

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Will someone PLEASE go look at the lyrics of Talk Dirty To Me by Brett Michaels and tell me that dosen't sound like an uke talking! I mean come on! Have you seen them? Sounds like an Uke to me. Anyway. I just want to remind you I own nothing but the story, and that the story is real. haha. But parts of this chapter have happened to me, like simple things, if you really want to know which parts ask in a review. This chapter it long too! but there are some sad parts...**

* * *

Itachi's head rounded the corner of the door,

"Otouto? There you are!" He smiled,

"Otouto, why aren't you wearing a shirt? And why are you rubbing your nose bridge?" Itachi had now stepped from behind the door, as Naruto's head came into a place Itachi could see,

"Oh...that's why..."

"Yeah, could you leave now, Nii-san?" He smiled and turned around, just as Kisame's head popped from behind the door as well. I exhaled sharply,

"You brought him, too?" Itachi nodded, before hitting Kisame's head softly with the palm of his hand,

"Go. Otouto? We'll be back tomorrow, that gives you enough time to...clean up." I closed my eyes and sighed, as I shook my head,

"Nii-san, it's two in the fucking morning, even if I didn't have a guest, I wouldn't want you here." I calmly replied before looking back at him, he just smiled as he hid the rest of his body behind the door once again,

"One more thing, Otouto,"

"Yes?"

"Your tiara's falling off-"

"Get. Out!" I yelled pointing to the door. He began laughing hysterically, and shut it. Not before waving good bye.

"Your brother?" Naruto asked, moving to sit at the other end.

"And his boyfriend."

"His blue boyfriend?"

"It's a long story."

"I don't think you've noticed, but I have time." I smiled.

"Oh, and your brother, he's gay?"

"Yeah, he has been for a long time, since we were kids. When I turned ten, I couldn't find a girlfriend, we would pat me on the head and say, 'One day, we'll both bring home our boyfriends, and mom will have a heart attack when one of us is caught making out on the couch.' Then he'd smile, and I'd shake his hand off my head and say. 'You will, not me.' Boy was I wrong." I began to laugh again. I curled my legs up against my chest.

"And the blue guy?"

"Kisame...he's a little weird. One he's blue, but he has this obsession...with fish."

"And your brother's okay with this?"

"Yeah...but I'll tell you right now, if you ever come with me to their house, **don't**look in any of the closets. Because some of them have some pretty weird stuff. Anyway, when he was a kid he had a scientist dad. And Kisame was his test subject. Oh and let me add in, his dad was very racist. So he was going to create a formula to make everyone the same color. A few test went wrong, and walla! You have the little blue boy that was here earlier."

"Wow. Life must be really hard for your brother and him." I scoffed and smiled,

"You have no idea. Not only are they made fun of because Kisame's blue, but Itachi loves PDA." Naruto coughed,

"PDA?" I nodded,

"Yes. It can get pretty...nasty. It's part of the reason I don't like being seen with them. I love them both, so much, but...there are somethings you just don't need to see."

"How long have they been seeing each other?" I counted on my fingers,

"About two or three years now?"

.-:-.  
_Naru_

"Oh...and how do your parents feel about this?" I asked

"They died...ten years ago?"

"Oh really? Mine too, but way before that."

"You were an orphan?"

"Yeah...and a foster kid for a long time, too. I bounced from place to place a lot. It was depressing, but then again it wasn't. I mean, it wasn't like I was moved once I'd really gotten to like a family. It was moved like I changed homes before I'd gotten to like them, or a few months after we'd gotten used to each other. And a lot of the places I can't remember. The memories are strong, but the setting of them is vague."

"Oh...is there any good ones? Or strong memories?" I scoffed, and smiled,

"Oh there's some good ones, like one of my foster sisters told me to watch a movie with her. It was called Pet Cemetery. She said it was a very _moving_ movie, and I watched it with her and at the end she asked 'How was it?', and I said 'Oh it moved me alright!" I laughed, and he joined me,

"But there is one memory that I want to forget, but...can't." I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Can...would...would you feel comfortable telling me?"

"Yeah, I mean, it changed my personality all together."

"Oh...it's really bad then?"

"Yeah...okay well there's only one house that I remember from the moment I walked in, to the day I left. There was this one kid, who lived in the house. He was the parent's favorite. By the way, that was one of the things I did in the houses I went to, look for the parent's favorite. But anyway, he was. They loved the hell outta him, and despite they're 'We love them all equally, even the foster kids' crap, you could see it. He got whatever he wanted, all their attention, the oldest. He was sixteen." I sighed deeply, calling the memory from my past up. It wasn't like I talked about this with every guy I was with, Sasuke was different. Because...he would listen, and the others didn't. But there was a reason I wanted to tell him so bad how it changed my personality, and why it was so life altering. Why I wanted to forget it, but couldn't.

"It had been a month since I moved in. And they were nice, the mom, dad, and all the kids. It was a nice house, nice neighborhood...you know the works. I was _technically_in a nice enviorment. Barb and Jack, the foster parents, took all the little kids on vacation, they asked if I wanted to come and since, you know, I wasn't really a part of the family and the oldest son wasn't going, I said 'Naw, I'll stay home and catch up on some reading.' When they left, I spent a day up in a room. I came out to do the necessaries, but other than that, I was cooped up in my room. That night, I went to bed, and woke up tied to my bed. As in one limb for each leg. You know the legs that hold up the bed?"

"Yeah..." I think he knew where this was going.

"He walked over slowly and said, 'I've been waiting so long, and being such a good boy for mommy, and daddy, for a little boy like you.' I looked over to him, and he had a pair of scissors. I began to cry you know, I was scared, and he cut off my shirt, and took of my pants...and had his way with me..." I paused recalling the memory.

"Oh...Naruto I'm so sorry-"

"It didn't end there," I interrupted,

"The whole week, he brought me food and water, and something to go to the bathroom in, and kept me tied up. I was only ten. And had spent my whole life up to that point...a good little straight boy. But when he untied me, he told me to never tell anyone. Or he'd lie until he couldn't lie anymore. He'd get me in so much trouble, that I'd be locked up for life. They came back, and saw the red marks on my wrists and ankles, and how hard it was for me to walk, but didn't care. They had five other kids to watch. Lucky me, this was the only house I lived in for the longest time. And every time they left, he'd find a way to corner me, and get in me. After the fourth or fifth time, I became used to it. I gave up easier. I struggled less. The more corporative I was, the shorter the time limit." Sasuke reached over, and took my hand.

"That's the reason I'm the way I am now. Why when I saw you, I _had_ to have you. And this time, when you were willing to, and we weren't drunk, I took it slow. And why..."

"Why what?"

"I feel like...I love you." I smiled and looked at him.

"N-Naruto...I...I think I love you too. I mean, from the moment I saw you, I knew life wouldn't be the same...and it's not like I've been in love before...but, I know, that this feeling is different. Not like anything I've ever felt toward a woman." He smiled back, and I held his hand,

"And Naruto, now you can literally say 'I'm so sexy, I turn straight guys gay.'" We both laughed.

-:-

The next morning, he got a call from his brother asking him if we wanted to have lunch with them. He said on one condition, no PDA. After Itachi whined for a little, he gave in.

When we got to the restaurant and sat down across from each other, Itachi looked at Kisame, then me then back at him.

"Oh! You haven't met Kisame have you? I haven't met you either!" He laughed and forced Kisame to reach his hand out, I shook it, and Itachi shook mine.

"I'm Itachi, I'm sure Sasuke's talked a lot about me." He smiled a struck a pose.

"Besides last night...no not really." Itachi's pose dissolved away, and pushed the salt off the table and hid his face in his crossed arms.

"Itachi...please...do we have to do this? I mean this place is probably already gonna have a few people leave because four gay guys, one of them blue, walked in. We're not in Los Angeles. Must you do this?" I began to laugh at the sight of them. It was pretty funny. Kisame stood up, and rounded the table picking up the salt. Sasuke reached out his hand, and patted Itachi's shoulder, and Itachi shrugged it off,

"Nii-san, this is only our first date."

"Wait a second!" Itachi stood up and pushed the chair back with the back of his knees, straight into Kisame, who dropped the salt again, and sighed.

"Your not normally gay!" He yelled pointing his finger in Sasuke's face, that was now turning red.

"Could you sit down Nii-san, before you embarrass me some more..." Itachi went to sit down in the chair he'd pushed back, and Kisame pushed in under the falling butt. Itachi went back into his previous state of hidden-ness, but not before pushed the pepper over. Kisame sighed again, and went to go pick it up as well.

"I'm...embarressing?" He asked, muffled by his arms.

"Nii-san! You have more mood-swings than a pregnant woman!" He stood back up, pushing his chair back, but luckily, Kisame had already passed, and he set down the salt and pepper before sitting down again.

"Are you calling me a woman!?" Itachi yelled,

"Would you like me to prove I'm not?!" He began to unbuckle his belt,

"Nii-san. We're. In. Public." He looked around at all the staring faces,

"Oh..." He pursed his lips, into a shy face, and sat down.

"Sorry, you know, Kisame, I have to go to the bathroom. Come with me."

"Itachi, I don't have to go though."

"I don't care! You're coming with me!" He stated, dragging the blue man along. After they left, I looked at Sasuke,

"Are they always like this?"

"No, Itachi has yet to heavily make-out with Kisame." He laughed,

"That a yes then?"

"Yeah...actually they're like this a lot. You wanna hear the funny part?"

"Sure..."

"Kisame's seme!" He began laughing, and I couldn't stop a smile from coming to my face.

* * *

**As you can see, Itachi's a bit of a...loon? Yeah, a loon. and he's gonna be really funny...and embarressing. And we learn of Naruto's past! And what made him who he is today! And even though Kisame looks like he has some uke tendances, he is so seme. hah,**

**and the tiara thing? he's making fun of his hime-ness (hime mean princess, Him-ay)**


	8. Sex, Liars, And Confusion

**PLEAS READ  
****Compulsive Noties-**

**You guys, just a little back round info. 1.They exchanged phone numbers last night...not that I wrote that down, but they now have eachother's phone numbers. And I know this seems like useless information, but it will make sense later. And also, in the next chapter, your either going to meet Sakura, or all of Itachi and Kisame's friends. And when you meet their friends, I'll tell you how they met. So yeah.**

* * *

Naruto and I had been chatting for nearly ten minutes, when I heard a loud, very audable groan come from the bathroom.

And we're not talking frustration.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around. Even the the people with forks in mid-air made no notion to continue eating until all resumed in the restaurant. I sighed in relief that no other sounds followed, and also because no one was curious enough to go find out what had made that sound.

"One sec, 'kay?" I smile at Naruto. I limped, quite quickly, to the restroom to find out if my suspicions were true. I wished I could have walked normal, but thanks to last night, that looked no where in the future.

When I came in I saw those two pairs of feet inside a stall. Both facing the same way.

"Nii-san?" My foot tapped rhythmically,

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a restaurant!" He shifted his weight from foot to foot,

"And, I don't know if you've noticed, but, I kinda have something in my ass!" I rolled my eyes,

"Trust me, Nii-san, **everyone **noticed. But none of them decided to come see." His voice went from pissed off, to a whine,

"But I wanna finish!" Kisame was still quiet,

"Pull up your damn pants, and get the hell out here!" It was times like these I wondered who was really the older one in the family.

I heard a little moan, and then the sounds of pants being pulled up. But Itachi and Kisame hadn't finished yet. Shortly after I heard the sounds of kissing, backing into something before I interrupted again,

"Do we really have to go through all this?" I sighed, and heard the kiss break, Itachi unlocked the door and stomped out.

"Cock block." He uttered, storming past me.

"Your damn right I am." I spat back. Kisame tentatively walked over to the sinks.

"Why do you do this? Every time we go out, you guys pull a stunt like this." Kisame turned to look at me,

"Okay, I swear it wasn't me! Itachi-kun dragged **me **in here, shoved **me **in the stall, and un-zipped **my** pants! He even turned around and stuck **my** member in his ass!" A look of disgust crept on my face,

"One, you have to be hard for that to even work, so don't blame this all on him. Two, why am I still talking about this...I think I'm going to leave now, before I barf..." I headed for the exit,

"Sorry Sasuke!" Kisame called after me, only to stop me with a hand on my shoulder.

"What is this?" He asked with a smile.

"What in the _hell_ are you talking about?" I shrugged him off.

"I see your limping. Did we fall and hurt ourselves, or did we fall under someone else?"

"None of you beeswax. Now stay out of it Kisame."

"Real mature, Sasuke-kun. Real Mature. You know I'm being nice about it. And if you don't straighten your walk, Itachi-kun will pounce on that little detail faster than a lion in the jungle."

"What do you mean?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Once you leave this bathroom, Itachi's gonna notice your 'minor' step impediment. He did that to Deidara before he came 'out of the closet'. Of course...Deidara put an explosive his room later that day...not the point."

"But, he already made a statement about the fact that I've 'switched sides'. Right?"

"But he didn't pull it out into a conversation. Once he's got a conversation going, your fucked." I raised my hand and ran it over my newly shaven face.

"Your right..."

"My advice: Clean up the walk, or prepare to talk. And we all know how Itachi-kun can get when he's tuned out everyone else." I nodded.

"Thanks, Kisame!" He smile and I returned the smile before leaving.

When we got back to our seats, I leaned over to Naruto,

"Okay, that's all sorted out." I looked over at Kisame who had leaned in to talk to Itachi as well. Itachi's eyes widened and evil flames filled his glassy stare.

"Oh really? You know, now that you bring it up, your right." Itachi said, his gaze shooting over to me. Naruto turned leand in,

"Is it just me, or does your brother look like he's about to pounce over the table and eat us alive..."

"Nope, that's the vibe I'm gettin' too." Damn Kisame. He led me on to believe he was on my side.

"Fuckin Kisame." I shook my head.

"Oh Sas-u-kay-kuun! Kisame brought up something that_ I_ thought was really interesting!" I rested my chin on my hand.

"Please, Nii-san, do tell." My voice was flat and monotoned.

"You've been walking with a bit of a limp, haven't you!" I closed my eyes and pursed my lips, preparing for the blow. Naruto leaned it again,

"This isn't going anywhere good is it?"

"Nope, my dear Naru-chan. It's only just begun."

-:-

After Itachi had been escorted out of the building for yelling and jumping on tables, I marked on my chart of

Restaurants-We-Can-No-Longer-Go-To, Due-To-The-Fact-That-Itachi-Got-Us-Kicked-Out.

I was just happy this time he haddn't gotten kicked out for attacking old women, and tossing soup bowls at children.

The places we could still go to were in fact getting very slim. Not looking forward to work the next day, I forced Naruto to drive extra slow to my house. When we pulled up, twilight was setting in.

And although you would probably think 'Twilight? But didn't you go to have _lunch _with Itachi?' That's what you would think, but with Itachi, it is no short process. Lunch can last from two-six. Yes, we have four hour lunches.

I looked over at his big blue eyes and smiled,

"Naruto, I am so sorry for my brother's behavior...he's always been like this. There are days from kindergarten I can remember..." He leaned in and closed his eyes to kiss me,

"The shovel..."And he did, a deep passionate kiss. I broke it,

"Crying children..." He kissed me again,

"Blood everywhere..." And again,

"Police cars damaged..." And again,

"People on fire..." Eventually I just shut up, and let him kiss me. When he broke the kiss, he look at in my eyes,

"I believe I've fallen quite hard over you. And even **if**your brother's a raving lunatic...and he has a blue boyfriend, who he likes to fuck in bathroom stalls," We both laughed,

"Wait 'till you meet his friends!"

"But I don't care about any of that...'cause you see, Sasuke, the truth is, I've never really stuck to one guy. And for the first time, I feel like I could do that...for you." I smiled.

"To tell the truth...I've never really been with a guy...period...so...I feel like I could do that with you." We laughed again, and he kissed me as I tried to get out of the car.

He grabbed my hand as I had nearly made it out,

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I...I love you." He confessed,

"Naruto...I'm beginning to think I feel the same..." He let go, and I closed the door.

-:-

I was lucky it was Tuesday. Seeing as the store is opened Tuesday to Sunday, most people don't come on Tuesday, but on Wednesday. I've yet to figure out why, but it makes no difference. And since business doesn't pick up 'til around six-o-clock, and Lee gets here at four, things are pretty quiet during the day.

Could I hire someone else durring the day, cut my hours in half? Yes. Do I? No.

It's a family owned store. And I wasn't about to hand over half the time to some random person.

No.

But seeing as business was very thin at this moment, I set my thoughts on what had happened yesterday, in the car.

_"I love you"_

He had told me he loved me...and what had I said,

_"I'm beginning to think I feel the same..." _He haddn't let go of my hand because he knew it was time for me to go...he had let go...because he was hurt! Oh shit. I think i just messed up the one good thing going in my life.

.-:-.  
_Naru_

I turned over in bed, thinking about last night.

_"I'm beginning to think I feel the same..."_ I had confessed my love to him, and that was all he had said.

What did that even mean? Did that mean he loved me, too? Did it mean he was falling in love with me? Did it mean he did love me? When I would talk to him again?

A melodic tune came from my phone, and flipped it open, and looked at the caller ID.

_Sasu-chan Calling_

I considered pressing the green button, talking to him, he had in fact called. I wanted to talk to him. But what if he had ment, 'I don't love you yet.'

Pick up your damn phone.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, I was afraid you wouldn't answer!"

"I was considering that."

"What? Why...oh...about last night. That's why I called." Was he calling to end it? Was he calling to tell me he couldn't do this anymore, well maybe if I just hang up...

Stay on the line.

"Naruto-kun...I didn't mean to say 'I'm beginning to think I feel the same'. I meant...I love you, too. And I do. At this moment, if you left me right now...I really don't know what I'd do."

"Sasuke-kun, when you called, I didn't want to pick up. I wanted to hang up right after you said 'That's why I called.' I wanted to the my phone at the wall so you couldn't call me any more."

"Oh...well if that's how you feel-"

"Because I thought you were going to break my heart. Sasuke, I love you, and right now, there's nothing in the world standing in my way...except maybe Sakura..."

"Who?" I sighed,

"I'll have to introduce you to her, if you want to be a part of my life."

"I do!"

"Well, let me just warn you, she's a part of my life from the times when my door swung both ways. And although I'm no longer interested in women, she still has the hotts for me. And although she'll act like the best bg sister in the world, the moment I walk out of the room, she'll try to scare you out of my life faster than you can count to three."

"In other words, if she can't be the girlfriened,"

"She'll be the over protective sister. Right."

"Okay, Naruto-kun. Don't worry she won't scare me away!" Let's hope not.

* * *

**Okay, so I decided the next chapter will be about Meeting the Families! But the thing is, Naruto'****s only family is Sakura, and Sasuke's family is the Akatsuki! They're like his...uncles. Except Kisame of course. So he calls them all uncle-... you know. But anyway, yeah, they've know Itachi since that incadent in Kinder-k. I bet your all wondering 'What the hell happened there?!'**

**I'd like to know too...heh heh heh**


	9. Meeting The 'Family'

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Okay, so this chapter is REALLY long for chapters how long I usually post. That's because you meet Sasuke's "Family". And since we all know the Akatsuki so well, we know that a few of their obsesssions are...a bit illigal in the real world. Lucky enough for them, they haven't and won't be caught. Do to their LOADS and LOADS of money. Anyway, I put some deep thought, and consideration, AND looked up a few things to make their life make sense. And this isn't a filler, right? I mean, it's important to the plot line...**

**Oh! And side note, I watched this movie called Crash yesterday (new fave) It's an amazing movie. If you ever consider renting a movie get that one!**

**Starts with _Naru POV_**

* * *

I picked up Sasuke after work and dropped by Sakura's.

I sighed unlocking the front door of her house. Sasuke was behind me he seemed just as nervous about this as I. I opened the door tentatively.

"Sakura-chan?"

"In the kitchen!" She called. I gulped and looked back at him, before continuing in.

"I brought someone I want you to meet." I exhaled sharply.

"Oh really now? I had a feeling you would." She came out of the kitchen in her P.J. pants, and an old tank top. Her hair was up in a bun, and she was eating a granola bar. She lifted it up to her mouth and bit it, but when she did her jaw dropped a bit, exposing the granola piece.

"Who is this?" She pointed with the granola bar.

"Uhm...Sasuke?"

"Uchiha." She finished. I looked at Sasuke whose jaw was opened a bit more. I clapped my hands shut and licked my lips.

"I take it you know each other?"

"No, Naruto, you know me, I can read minds! And finishing people's names is just half the fun!" She sneered sarcasticly, giving me a dirty look.

The continued staring at each other before I blurted out,

"Is anyone gonna speak, dammit!" Sasuke looked down and raised his hand.

"We...dated at one time..." I turned to her confused,

"You didn't say anything about this!"

"Yeah, probably because he was an **ass **the whole time! It lasted three weeks!" He shot her a dirty look.

"That's because you were sleeping with my friends, and flirting with them even when I **was** around!"

"Shut the hell up, ya damn teme!" She spat.

"No, Sakura, you shut up! Before you could be mean to him, but now he's my b-boyfriend!" Wow, it's been a while since I could actually say that with dignity. She finished chewing and rolled her eyes.

"That piece of shit's your new boy-toy?"

"**No**! My _boyfriend_! And if your not gonna be nice, we'll leave!" I turned to leave,

"Come on, Saskue-kun."

"So Sasuke, couldn't find a girlfriend so you switched teams?" He turned to her, and slapped her. I looked back and there she was holding her hurt face.

"Just because you can't have Naruto, doesn't mean you get to be _catty_ like you own him. He doesn't want you. He wants me. And you want to know why? Because I can give him the love and respect any woman of your **kind** ever could. Now go call up someone else of your _nature_, who has no emotional feelings for you, while I go and satisfy **my** guy. Okay, bitch?"

He turned and walked past me, grabbing my collar,

"Come on Naruto, let's go." She held her face and looked down. And although I felt sorry for her, at the same time, I felt no sympathy toward her.

When we got to the car I sat down in the driver's seat and looked over at him, gripping the steering wheel.

"Well, that's didn't go how I wanted at all! What really happened between you guys? I've never seen her so mean!"

"Our relationship was short lived for one reason. And one reason only. We were set up on a blind date, I didn't like her, she didn't like me. We dated for a week and didn't call each other at all. I found out she was sleeping with my friend. We kept dating. One night I walked into my apartment and she was in bed with another guy. I mean I wasn't crushed or anything, just extremely pissed. I mean what was she doing in **my** apartment, fucking another guy!"

"How did she get in?"

"The guy she was with was a really good friend of mine. I had given him a key, and he had come in to her, naked. She took full advantage of his weakened state."

"Weakened state?"

"Being horny."

"Oh..." I trailed off.

"We never fixed things. I don't wanna fix things. What she did was wrong. She knows it. That's why I never want to talk to her again. I should have recognized the name, the descriptions. But I didn't...Oh well, it felt good to slap her." I looked around and started the car.

"Where are we going?"

"My place. And Monday you gonna meet my 'Family'." I nodded.

"Got it."

.-:-.  
_Sasu_

When I got back from my break the store was empty. Just me and Lee. I liked it when it was quiet in here. I mean it was quiet a lot, but...when it was lonely in here.

"Sorry I missed work yesterday, Sensei." He said putting price tags on little things.

"It's okay Lee-kun." I replied mindlessly doing some paperwork. He stopped,

"Kun?" I stopped relising what I had just said.

"Did you just say Lee-'kun'?" He asked putting down the stickers.

"Uhm...no?" I had never called Lee 'Lee-kun', because he was just a helper. But being with Naruto so often made it easy to forget what I should and should not do with Lee. I guess I could say I was emotionally attached to Lee. He was like a little brother. So 'Kun' was alright...

"Yes you did Sensei! You did!" He ran up and hugged me.

"Oh Sensei, you have just made me the happiest person in the whole world!" I rubbed his head,

"Okay. I'm glad your happy." I said, trying really hard to breath. He let go,

"Sorry Uchiha-san."

"Don't worry about it, now I think you have some price tags to stick."

"Oh yeah!" He said walking back.

-:-

It was Monday, and time for Naruto to meet everyone. I sighed as I knocked on his door. He came out with a big smile on his face,

"Good morning Sasuke!" He kissed my forehead and headed for my car.

"Your in a good mood today..."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said bouncing into my car.

"Probably because your going to go meet some of the craziest, scariest people you'll ever see in you life."

"I dought that."

"Right now you do. These people have scared away half the people I've ever met. They're part of the reason I'd rather be alone all my life." I started the car and headed for their complex.

"So where do they live anyway?" He inquired flipping down the mirror.

"Okay, so this is how it works. There are ten of them, including Itachi and Kisame. Kisame and Itachi live in one condo, Pein and Konan live in one, Tobi and Zetsu each have their own, Sasori and Deidara have one of their own, and Hidan and Kakuzu have their own. There are six. We'll go to each condo, and spend a little time with them. Depending on what mood they're in. They should all like you, there's no reason for them not to. And we'll probably end up eating dinner with them."

"Do they have a big room for that?"

"Yeah. I even have my own little room up in Itachi's condo. He keeps it for me just in case I need it. They own their own company which is why the own the whole building, and had it built for them alone. And they wanted to live so close so they could keep a good eye on the business. Plus they're all really good friends."

"Wow."

"That's not even the most amazing part. They actually work hard to keep it up and running!" We both laughed.

"Anyway. Things should go pretty smoothly, if not, then we're gonna have a hard time getting out."

"It's eleven." He said, as I pulled up to the building.

"Yeah, and...?"

"We're gonna have dinner with them?"

"Well they eat dinner around five, and we're probably gonna spend about an hour with everybody...so..."

"Ah." He said as I turned off the car. We walked to the front and he eyed the building. I put my hand out and he grabbed it.

I pushed open the front door.

"Good morning, Janet."

"Oh...who is this, Sasuke?" She smiled.

"I made a change in my life," I said, looking over it him,

"A change for the better." I smiled.

"That's good to hear. You here to see your Uncles?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I was just wondering why they canceled so many appointments today, they kept saying something about leaving it available, but never told me why."

"I just told them last Wednesday."

"Hmm. Okay. Well, here you go." She approved, handing me my tracker.

"Bye Janet."

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!"

When we got on the elevator Naruto looked at the colorful blinking lights.

"What's this? Who was that?"

"This is a tracking device, I put a little chip in all of their food a long time ago. Only me and Janet know about it. It stuck to their intestine. I always know where they are. That was Janet, their secretary. She works really hard to keep things in line for them. She's really nice, she's like my Aunt." He nodded.

"And since Itachi's in the shower, and Deidara is cooking, we're gonna go see Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Is that thing even legal?"

"When you meet them you'll understand why I don't care if it's legal or not." The elevator stopped on the fourth floor. We walked down the hall and knock on the door.

.-:-.  
_Naru_

"If it's Itachi, you better be wearing some fucking clothes this time." A voice called.

"Nope. Hidan, it's me!" Sasuke called back at the voice. If my calculations were correct, Hidan we in here with Kakuzu. That's what Sasuke said, right?

The door swung open and there was a tall man with grey hair slicked back. He grabbed and pulled him into a noogie.

"You little fucker, you waited to fucking long to come see us again. I'm gonna fucking kill your ass, you better pray to Jashin that Kakuzu will fix you!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Stop, please!" Sasuke laughed. He let go Sasuke and looked at me.

"This is Naruto. He's my lover."

"Oh..." He said nodded.

"Well welcome to our fucking place." He said outreaching his hand. He smiled. We walked in, and Hidain called to the back of the condo,

I had a feeling that everyone was going to be pretty accepting of us.

"Kakuzu, get your fuckin' ass out here. We got company! And this time, don't fuckin' embarrass me!" We walked in and sat on the couch. Kakuzu was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with long black pants. He wore a stylish hat, and a scarf that covered most of his face. They sat on the other end of the coffee table, next to each other.

"You know, Sasuke, I've noticed you don't say 'Kami', like a lot of people do."

"That's probably because of Hidan. He has always said 'Jashin'. And I just picked it up after a while. I don't follow his religion, but I do tend to say 'Jashin' a lot."

"What's wrong with my fucking religion?"

"Nothing. I just don't follow it."

"Fuck you very much, too."

"Hidan, don't take it so offensively." Kakuzu said.

"And you should go fall off a fucking bridge!"

"Done that. Twice. Both of which you pushed me."

"Shut the fuck up."

After an hour of their fighting, and small conversation, we left. In the elevator, I turned to him,

"What parts do they play in the company?"

"Kakuzu's Treasurer, and let me tell you, a real penny pincher. And Hidan helps him, but watching the income."

"Hmm." I mumbled, contemplating who else would be in charge of what.

"Next up is Deidara, and Sasori."

"Okay..."

He knocked on the door and a voice called,

"Hidan, I don't care if your washing machine isn't going to be fixed till tomorrow, I'm not washing your blood stained clothes!"

"You know, Deidara, I'm just-I'm just gonna pretend like I never heard that."

"Oh my, Kami! It's Sasuke, Sasori!" The door whipped open and Sasuke was pulled into a hug. The blond haired man was dressed in a pair of jeans and a very colorful shirt. The condo was a mess, covered in wood shaving, and black spots. Many of which had holes in them.

The man I thought to be Sasori, had vibrant red hair, he wore no shirt, and had a very interesting torso. He was sitting on the couch, but had turned to look at us.

Deidara seemed more like an Aunt than an Uncle. We were pulled in, or Sasuke was pulled in, and he dragged me along.

"If I had known you were coming, I would have cleaned up!"

"I planned a week in advance. And anyway, you and I both know this_ is _clean." They laughed and Sasori slowly got up from the couch, I knew he was trying to run away from the mayhem. His blank face told no story, but his body language said it all.

"No you don't, Sasori!" Deidara call behind him without even looking,

"Sasuke doesn't come often, and anyway, he brought a friend." Sasuke coughed and scratched his head, looking in my direction.

"Oh, so your the guy. Huh? The guy that made our little Sasuke see what so many of** us** have tried." I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was.

"Mm-hmm." He tilted his head and smiled, taking a step closer.

"You break his heart, I blow all the shit you ever had, have, and will get, up." He whispered, my eyes widened thinking of all the blown up stuff.

"Don't threaten him!" Sasuke laughed, he grabbed Deidara's arm, and began to walk in the other direction. While Deidara made blowing up hand motions, and mouthed the word 'Bang'. Sasori waved me into the kitchen.

He looked up and blinked a few times.

"Don't listen to Deidara, he's all talk, no action."

"Your place begs to differ."

"It does doesn't it." He scoffed.

"I love Deidara, I really do, but he's a little prick sometimes. Now let me tell you how the rest of your day's gonna go down: They're gonna chat like little girls in there for another hour, then your gonna leave. Sasuke's gonna take you to see Tobi, whose a total loon, then Zetsu, who isn't much better. During both hours, 'cause you gonna spend an hour each there, too, you need to sit there and shut up. Then you'll be dragged into Pein and Konan's place. You'll need to talk a bit with Konan, because she's gonna be the only one who doesn't welcome you in with wide arms of love. But Pein will most likely be disscusing the buiness's high and low points over the year. From there he's gonna take you to the final stop, his older brother, after they freak you out a bit, for of course, an hour, we're all gonna meet in the dinner hall. And eat dinner, where some real shit's gonna go down, usually Hidan starts it. But Janet finishes it. You'll leave, and if he's horny enough, get laid. That's what's gonna happen."

His face made no expressions, but something told me he was totally right.

"How do you-no-What makes you think this is what's gonna happen?"

"Sasuke begins to become a predictable person. Everyone else here is to crazy to understand, but I know. And I know everyone here's personality. And I'll tell you right now, that's how it's gonna go down. When you shut up and pay attention, and if no one pays attention to you unless they want something, you'll figure out how the moon got round. Okay kid?"

I nodded.

"Just a few more things, I didn't talk to you just now, I know I, along with everyone else, has a tracking device in their stomach, and if we walk into the living room and sit down, it'll seem like we were there the whole time."

I just nodded again. This guy really knew what he was talking about. We snuck back into the living room.

-:-

I did everything he said. And the day went exactly like he'd told me. Now if was time for the dinner hall meal, and if everything was gonna go according to plan, Hidan was gonna start something that Janet would have to end.

The things I'd learned over the day: Zetsu was an over protective **cannibal. **Tobi was **not **a good boy, despite how many times he said it. Itachi couldn't keep his hands off Kisame, or Kisame's cock. Kisame had no control over the lower half of his body when Itachi got a hold of him, and going to the bathroom alone is a big mistake if you have a black light. That thing lit up like a rich person's Christmas Tree. Itachi keeps a black light in his bathroom. And that Pein and Konan work very hard to keep the company, and all the leaders in check. And that any sane person would have got up and left from that hell hole. How Sasori puts up with those people is a mystery to me.

I also learned that besides Pein and Konan being pretty much the boss of everyone, well mostly Pein, Kisame and Itachi were in charge advertising. Tobi was in charge of staff. Zetsu was in charge of Distribution. Kakuzu was Tresurer, and Hidan helped him. And finally Deidara and Sasori were in charge of Graphic Design and Craft.

It was pretty cool how they all worked together to make the company work efficiently.

And when we got to the elevator, alone while Itachi and Kisame were getting dressed for dinner, I looked at Sasuke and said,

"If it wasn't for the fact that I love you Sasuke, I think I would have killed myself meeting your...'Family'." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so glad you like them! I think they all like you. I know Deidara does, and Tobi...and hopfully Hidain."

"What about Zetsu!?" I screeched,

"Oh calm down. He likes you, too." I exhaled sharply.

"I think just about everyone likes you...except Konan. But she'll get used to your face. She doesn't really like anyone..." He shook his head and I smiled again.

"Like I said," I tilted his head in my direction,

"I love you, and if getting through them is what I have to do to keep you," I kissed him,

"I'll do it." The elevator opened and there was Kakuzu with his paper.

"Don't mind me, just passing along." We walked out silently, and as soon as the elevator door shut Sasuke started laughing. I looked at him,

"What's so funny?!"

"You should have seen your face! You should see it now! It's beat red!" Janet joined in, I sighed giving up. When was dinner so Hidan could throw a bitch fit and get us outta here.

* * *

**Like I said, deep thought and consideration into these people. haha. And you know Of course Sasori would notice everything, because he's so quiet! He knows a lot...**

**Edit: Dammit, I screwed up so much shit. I had to go back anc fix it**

**Spolier Alert! :You know, I think Tobi was always saying "Tobi is a good boy" you know, talking in 3rd person, referring to himself as a 'good boy' because Madara, who he REALLY was, wasn't a good boy at all...**


	10. Monopolize

**Compulsive Noties**

**To all my fans, I am so sorry I was MIA for so long. Shit happend. hah. But anyhoo, not only did we get to meet his family, but we get to meet a NEW side of 'Sasuke, The Book Keeper.' And anyways, I'm sure once I get strapped to my house, and not aloud to go anywhere, I'll be back to my steady writing habbits. Side note, been stickam-ing quite a bit more. It's become my new addiction. and I've figured out how to rid myself of the pervs, TELL UM I READ GAY PORN! hah. they leave so quick, it's funny.**

* * *

When Sasuke's laughter came to it's end, he grabbed my hand,

"Come on, Naruto, let's go check on dinner."

This place was bigger then it led on. I mean we had been here all day, but I had only been on all the other floors, not the first one, and this was the most spectacular. Walking in there's a front desk, much like you'd see in a hotel, an elevator, and many artfully placed chairs. A Ballroom, to the left, and on the other side of that was the Dinning hall. When we reached the kitchen, I was still in awe by everything that I was shocked when I heard a loud old voice travel from across the restaurant sized kitchen.

"Sasu-chan!" A short old woman dressed in chef's attire, and flour on her cheeks, scurried through the large group of people. Each person working on a different dish.

"Grandma-Sui!" Sasuke called back, bending over to give her a hug.

"Where have you been, honey, your Nii-san has been going crazy without you!" They paused, then laughed hysterically.

"Oh, Grandma-Sui," He said, wiping a tear from his eye,

"You know he's already crazy." Her smile wore away when she spotted me.

"And this is...?"

"Oh!" Sasuke rushed to my side, and slid his arm into mine,

"This is _Naruto_." When he uttered my name I nearly melted. It sent shivers down my spine, and I had no idea why. He always said my name, and of all the times he introduced me to people this was different. I didn't know why but I knew two things as of this point. One: That the way he said it was definitely gonna get me in trouble, and I didn't know why, and Two: She was going to be my toughest critic.

She took a few steps in my direction and inspected my like I was some kinda science project.

"Hm...I don't like him."

"Come on Grandma-Sui! You've done this with every girl I bring home, and now I bring home a guy and you don't change! You could at least give him a chance."

"That's because you rarely brought home girls, now I want you out of my kitchen before you start picking at what's done. Dinner will be ready within the hour."

"Fine but if we get married-"

"**Out**!" She yelled, pointing to the exit. He laughed and dragged me out. I was dumbfounded by his comment, and when we arrived in the bathroom I just leaned against the wall, in a trance. He zipped up his pants and said,

"Well, if it scared you that much I was joking. Let's just put it this way, most of the shit I say to these people is just to push their buttons. 'Kay?" He headed toward the sink and turned it on.

When I realised what he said, I came from my trance, and looked down realising why she didn't like me. And why the way Sasuke had said my name had gotten me in trouble. I sighed with a smile on my face, and Sasuke continued to babble on about a subject I had been paying attention to. I walked up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed his neck.

"That's too bad, because I would love to be married to you one day." I looked up at him to see what his reaction was. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly parted.

"I think I know why Grandma-Sui didn't like you." I closed my eyes and nodded with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I figured that out myself. Now, are you gonna help me out here?" He turned to look at me over his shoulder. His checks were beginning to turn a light shade of red.

"Uhm...fast..." I kissed him, as passionately as I could without Frenching it up. Breaking the kiss, he turned to look at me, his eyes fired up as I assumed mine to be as well. I moved my hand from his back to the front of his black pants. I carefully removed his glasses with my mouth, and dropped them into the sink, and removed my pants. I kissed him again, and let my tongue do what it did best, taste. And it did. I removed both our boxers and shirts.

I pushed him up against a wall, and thanked the gods that it was a big bathroom. I flipped his beautiful, pale body over and kissed softly from shoulder to shoulder. His sent was even more intoxication. I pressed my chest to his back and whispered in his ear,

"Sasuke?" He panted softly,

"Uh-huh?"

"I just wanted to let you know now, that if I never had an addiction before, you've become one for me." And I slipped inside of him, being warmed in all the right ways. And listening for my favorite part, the little gasp, and damned myself for taking things to fast. Not only did I not stretch him, but I hadn't used anything to lube myself up. To caught up in the moment yet again.

"I'm sorry." I said, letting my head fall to the back of his.

"For wha-oh, um, just...just move, don't worry about it!" I sighed and began a slow motion, and I heard him sigh as well. I was guessing it wasn't that bad. I moved in and out, and my hand traveled to his member. I waited for his command to move faster, but took the inactive to do it anyways. His panting picked up, and little moans every now and then.

"_Yes_..." He moaned softly, and I smiled, happy to know that I wasn't hurting him as much as I was pleasuring him. I could feel myself getting closer to climaxing. Wanting this moment to never end, but needing it to conclude, I sped up once again. His little moans getting closer together, but never getting any louder. I knew why. But when I found the spot I had been searching for, Sasuke's back arched into my stomach. Making sure I hit that spot everytime, still coming closer to climaxing for both of us, I pumped faster with my hand. Reaching the tip of ecstasy I released, and he did too, onto the wall.

-:-

Once we cleaned up and re-clothed our naked bodies, I opened the door to find the whole group, excluding Pein and Konan who I was learning were not really a part of the group, were standing outside the door. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Sasuke came from behind me buttoning his shirt, he looked up,

"What. The. Fuck. Why the hell are you guys all sitting slash standing here?! Go! This isn't a fucking show!" They ran away giggling.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked, as he passed me grabbing my hand.

"Yes." He said, trying to walk normal, and sounding quite pissed.

"But you don't being home girls a lot..."

"I know. Let's just say, in this situation, I haven't been caught, but...others much like it." He went quiet as we entered the room and through me on the couch. It a large room filled with art, and a coffee table. Surrounded by many couches, and chairs. Most the chairs were filled with giggling men, all except Sasori, who had obviously just been sitting here when they ran in. His blank expression told no tales. Sasuke tapped his foot with his head faced down, hand shielding his eyes in a very aggressive manner.

"For the love of** fuck**. Can't you people act you age for three seconds? I mean come on, Deidara, really?" He stopped his child-like laughter, and looked back at him, sadness covering his face.

"Why would you blame me?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Dei," Hidan cut in,

"We all know, including Sasuke, that it was your idea to listen to them fuck. And anyway I don't think you noticed, but we all stopped fuckin' laughing about thirty seconds ago. Fuckin' idiot."

"Dinner's ready when you are!" 'Grandma-Sui' called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Tobi called back.

"Um, anyways, thanks Hidan, for being so blunt, and discourteous." He cleared his throat, before returning a sarcastic remark.

"Yeah, any time fuck face." Sneering, he stood up,

"Gonna go get Pein and Konan." He exited.

"Anyways, Deidara, please refrain from gathering groups to listen to what me and Naruto choose to do in our free time."

"Naruto and _I_." He corrected.

"Does it really fucking matter! Come on, Naruto let's go sit down." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out, yet again. Only this time I noticed his limp was still lingering. For the uke his seme tendencies were sure shining through.

"You gonna clean that mess up you made in the bathroom?" Itachi asked, just as we were about to leave,

"No." Sasuke stated.

When we got into the dinning room, we sat next to each other and he sighed placing his palms on his forehead, and enter-locking his fingers. I slightly lifted one palm, and his eyes stared me down apologetically.

"Naruto-"

"Don't worry about it. In a world full of crooks and lies, family is the one thing, stable or unstable, that we can't trust to be true. This is your true family. I like them, they're not dull." I smiled.

"Your smile is breath taking." He stated.

"One question, weren't you and Deidara just laughing and merry making a few hours ago?"

"It's a love hate relationship. This happens..." I nodded, giving some sound of understanding.

Pein and Konan came in followed by the group of boyish men, talking amongst themselves. Pein and Konan took to either sides of the table, and everyone took seats next to or across their counter parts. As the last person sat down, 'Grandma-Sui' came scurrying in.

"Now, now, children, quiet now." The swinging doors closed behind her, and she took a step to the side. Her hat took a moment to catch up to the rest of her little body.

"Alright, I have everyone's favorite tonight due to the..." She gave me a dirty look,

" 'Visitor'." She whistled as the carts came rushing out with multiple trays on them, everyone being served by the many people waiting on each man, and the woman. A few more people came out and each person had another person standing next to them, even I, holding the napkin that covered the food. Naming each dish, and it's owner, the 'Waiters' pulled off the napkins. Me being the last person around the tabled her voice dropped to a monotone.

"And for you Naruto...a grilled cheese sandwich. I didn't know what you'd want." She scrunched her nose and began to leave the room not before snapping her fingers, with that each person piped a sycronized 'Thank you, Grandma-Sui', Me following shortly after.

"Enjoy." And she left. Now, most people would be a bit ticked, seeing as the other dishes consisted of things like, Shrimp Scampi, Str Fry, and Stake. But I didn't mind, grilled cheese was my favorite, even if it wasn't the most...exciting.

Sasuke looked at the meal, then at me realising how little she had given me. I smiled again, picking up a half and taking a bite.

"Oh...sorry..." He said, sighing.

"Don't be, I love grilled cheese!" He smiled back,

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back, as if it was a secret. Conversation started, and after I had nibbled though my entire sandwich, I decided to make myself known.

"So...um...Itachi, what is it that this company, that payed for all this shit, makes?" Silence crowded the table, and I looked around.

"What is it that _you_do, Naruto?" I stopped.

"No. I want to know what you do."

"Um..."

"I'll tell you what I do, if you tell me." A confused look spread across Sasuke's face.

"Yeah. I don't believe I've ever asked that question myself. What _is_ it that you do?" Tobi coughed.

"Sasori, you never talk, you tell them." Itachi called to the end of the table. Sasori cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Akatsuki is the number one distributed of all things sex. S.M things, B.D.S.M things, Sex toys, costumes. You name it, we make it."

We both pushed our plates away.

"Done." We said in unison.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you can be done, you can think less of us, we don't care. And anyway you can't go home tonight." Kisame stated.

"Dammit." Sasuke swore under his breath,

"We didn't leave before six-forty-five."

"And...?" I asked still confused.

"The building's locked down, no one's getting out, let alone in."

"That's fine, I guess." I smiled.

"We can stay in my room. Thank god for my king sized bed." He sighed.

"Come on, we can go watch TV or something." Sasori was wrong, but he was close. We stood up and left, while everyone watched making no comment.

-:-

Dinner wasn't half as exciting as I had imagined, I though things would be flying, and shit would be everywhere. But things had gone quite well. How boring.

We sat on the foot of his bed, with the lights off, my hand on his, watching TV. I tilted my head back to look at him.

"Saaasukeee..."I trailed off, falling on my back.

"What is it, Naruto?" He said turning to look at me.

"I'm bored." The sound of crashing, and foot steps followed my words.

"Yeah?" He responded, trying to figure out what the sounds were. It wasn't long 'til we heard a slammed door, and the sound of a body being dropped onto a bed, and it struck me what was happening.

"You do know whats going on right?" He asked standing up to turn off the TV.

"I'm pretty sure..." Sasuke smiled in the dark, and I heard a moan come from the room next door.

"What are these walls made of, paper?" He un-buttoned the top three buttons on his shirt,

"Sasuke...?" He hopped on me, and began to kiss me.

"Naruto there are only two things we can do, listen to those two, or make sounds of our own to cover theirs. You choose."

"But...your...pain...why...I don't wanna hurt you anymore." I said looking up.

"Your _brain_ says you don't want to, but I think your body disagrees." And we both knew it was.

"This is not the Sasuke I met in the book store."

"Oh yes it is, that Sasuke's just horny."

* * *

**Oi! Sasu-chan your confusing the readers with your persinality switches! Stop it!**

**Sasuke: Sorry. i'll try, but...when your alone with Naruto, and hor-**

**YOUR DONE!**


	11. It's Like A Whole Nother Person

**Compulsivee Noties**

**Alright everyone. You have full permission to chop me up into little itti bitti peices and feed to to the dogs. I'm been a bad writer, and have been posting chapters. But have no fear, school is here. I should be able to stay more focused. But here is the chapter. I'm sorry for being MIA for so FREAKIN long. Hop this never happens again. week max hopfully.**

**Wish me luck at my new school-same as last year, still adapting.- **

**Fehh.**

* * *

It didn't take long for him to get his way with me. And morning came all to soon. Rolling out of bed I looked around for a bathroom, but of course, that would be to easy. I opened the door and looked around, making sure the coast was clear I tip-toed over to the bathroom and looked around and there was Itachi. Butt naked. Making coffee.

"Good Morning, Naruto!" His sing song voice held steady in my ear. Cursing beneath my breath, I lifted my hands to cover his body, and looked away.

"Oh, good morning, Itachi..." I headed toward the bathroom, at a little bit of a fast pace, in hope that he wouldn't go into a hugging festival. After successfully making it to the bathroom and locking it I made my way over to the toilet. An audible knock arose from the door.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, does my being nude scare you?" I could almost see his back pushed against the door frame, twirling his hair, looking at the coffee in hand. I cleared my throat.

"Uhm, not so much scare...just...surprised..." I mumbled.

"It's just I was born in my birthday suit, why shouldn't I be aloud to walk around in it. It's okay, Naruto, the cops don't like it either. Yeah so anyways," Was he gonna put pants on? I finished up and headed for the sink.

"Last night," I opened the door and rushed past him, hopin to make it back to the room in time.

"I heard you with 'Sasuke'." The quotes up in the air scared me.

" 'Sasuke?' " I mimicked, turning back around. He looked at the floor, and sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, you see, Sasuke has a bit of a split personality." Oh, fucking yay.

"Who you slept with last night, that was technically Robbie, his other half. Robbie's been tucked away for sometime in Sasuke's mind, but, you must bring the crazy out of him. But like...you know how Sasuke's pretty much quiet and well mannered? Robbie isn't. He loud and quiet straight forward. I think Robbie's been gay this whole time, but Sasuke wouldn't let him have his way." I sighed realising what I had really gotten myself into.

"And Robbie usually gets what he wants. I presume the first time he laid eyes on you, Robbie hopped outta bed and started picking out your perfections. Sasuke couldn't help but fall for you as well. And despite the fact that Robbie's killed a few people before on a jealous tyrant-"

"Killed a few people? And got away with it?"

"You underestimate the power we have. Anyways, like I was saying, I could tell by the way he was moaning that you were not in bed with Sasuke anymore. I'm sure he'll be pretty pissed about that though...neither of them like sharing much. And now that Robbie's had a taste, he just won't stop. He was like that with nicotine, that's why Sasuke hates smoking so much, because for a while, Robbie had him addicted too."

"That explains why in the morning I smelled it in he air." I rubbed my nose bridge, much like I had seen Sasuke do before. This is was a Sasuke attribute. Not a Robbie.

"This is so...fucking great."

"No, don't think of it that way, Naruto. You still have Sasuke, you just have to worry about Robbie too. And Robbie only comes out when Sasuke's really extremely pissed, really truly in love, or horny, to the highest extent. So with you that's be...all the time!" He smiled and sipped his coffee. I sat down on the couch, and rubbed the side of my face.

"But Sasuke's probably in there now...and he doesn't like being awoken early in the morning, unless it's a work day. So, lets you and me chat." He said patting my knee. He sat down across from me and rearranged his lower half belongings and crossed his legs. I wasn't sure if he felt the air get thick like I did.

"Could you please put some pants on? For my sake?" He looked up, and smiled again.

"Oh, yeah...okay." He stood up and walked over to the room. I was glad he was putting pants on, because besides the fact that I though that Sasuke probably wouldn't get the wrong idea seeing me sitting across from Itachi, him being naked, he was beautiful naked. It wasn't like I'd never seen a naked man or not, and Sasuke was all the man I needed, but perfect bodies must have run in the family. From neck to toe. I should know I've seen many naked bodies in my day.

He walked back on with boxers on, "So, does Sasuke black out when Robbie comes to town?"

"Somewhat. He can remember small parts. Like what's going on, but that's about it."

"Hmm."

"Anyways, what is it that you do?"

"Well...I'm a model. A male model." I pronounced.

"Oh, that explains why I thought I had seen you somewhere..." He trailed off. It took me a while to process it, but then it hit me,

"Wait...you've...seen my work?" I tried to hide the alarm in my voice.

"Well, once or twice...on the Internet...yeah...I just can't remember where..." My eyes shot around the room, nervousness beinging to compel my body.

"Oh, now I remember! You were...nude..." He smiled.

"This is one of those things you don't want me to tell Sasuke, huh?" He ask, monotoned, I nodded shyly.

"So how long have you been 'Modeling.'"

"Well, I'd like you to know, I do more than just nude modeling. and nude modeling is just the same as modeling. It the same princibles. And I'm very good at what I do. "

"I noticed." He sipped his coffee, and eyed me over the rim.

"Anyways, it's been about three years, and things are just now picking up. I've done a few shoots, and a lot of privet collections." I coughed, and continued.

"By next year, I should be on the cover of a magazine. That's my goal."

"Woah! Dream big." He quoted.

"Please. At the pace I'm moving, there's nothing in my way." Sasuke materialized at the door, rubbing his eye like a five year old. I stood up to go give him a hug, and he pushed me away.

"Don't fuckin' touch me." He spat pushing me away, and limped over to the bathroom. I looked over at Itachi confused. Had I done something? Worst yet, had he heard me?

_'Sasuke's not a morning person.'_There was only one time when Sasuke haddn't been freaked out, or pissed off at me when he woke up. He was obviously just butt hurt. Literaly. But just to check I rapped on the bathroom door,

"Unless you have three pounds of Advil, a bag of candy, or something long and hard I can shove up your ass, go away." I held back a chuckle and sauntered back over to the couch. Itachi leaned over the tabled and whispered,

"You must have really done him a favor, 'cause he only gets this pissed in the morning when he's had a good night." He giggled, Sasuke came back out giving him the finger.

"Love you too, Otouto."

"But he wasn't gay before me, right?"

"No he wasn't, but that doesn't mean he didn't have good nights. Let's just say, he ran off a few girls."

.-:-.  
_Sasu_

My backside hurt so bad, it felt like if I sat on it, I would cry. I laid on my stomach and sighed. I didn't mean to be so mean. But I was sure they'd get over it. The worst part was, I could vaugly remember last night. I remembered coming in, then on and off bits from the night. It's was...odd to say the least. It didn't matter. I was fine, Naruto was fine, and my butt hurt to the highest extent. Naruto must have gone hardcore last night.

I sighed and turned my head to the TV, to click it on. I heard a light tap at the door,

"Sasuke?"

"What." I hissed over my shoulder,

"I-You know, I think I better go." I rolled over, and looked up at him, big sorrowful eyes.

"Or stay." He sighed with a smile. I rolled back to my other side, and pressed my finger behind me, telling him to lay there. He complied, and wrapped his arms around me, snuggling into my neck.

"I'm sorry your in pain, and I love you." He stated, kissing my collar bone. I turned to look at him, and raised his chin so we saw eye to eye.

"But...why do you love me? Love is a big step. Sure, I've read about it...and seen it...but...it's-" I was cut off with a kiss.

"Your too uptight. You hardly smile. A lot of the time your clothes are bland. Your mood swings are scary. Your family's scary. Their interesting. Your interesting. You'll let me kiss you when your mad. But still bust my balls for it. Your funny. Your boring. Your amazing body enchants me. Your eye's are sad, but so full of happiness. I've never felt so happy to belong to someone. I love you because...there's no one who could fulfill my requirements, love me back, and need me as bad as I need them. That, Sasuke Uchiah is why I love you." He paused awaiting for my reply I assumed. But at that very moment, I was considering if this was verbal sex, minus the dirty talking.

"I-I love you, too." Was all I could manage.

.-:-.  
_Naru_

Sasuke fell asleep again, as we watched a movie. He was weakened, and needed as much sleep as possible to regenerate power. And kill the pain. But I had a shoot at seven, and needed to be there by five. And seeing as it was already three thirty, and I needed to go gather a few things, it was time for me to go. I slipped out of bed, leaving him a note and a kiss, and found Itachi out in the living room feet on Kisame at the other side of the couch.

"Wow." I said at the door slipping my shoes on,

"What?" Itachi called, eyes still glued to the TV set.

"I don't believe I ever seen you two alone, not going at it." I laughed,

"What'er you implying. That I can't be alone with Kisame, without needing his body." I Itachi called back again,

"Well-"

"Because if you are, then for the most part, your correct." He began to laugh himself.

"Anyways, Sasuke sleepin' in there, so if you do, in fact, start to do something, try to keep you selves quiet." I heard an agreeing sound and a gesture to get the hell out. And I followed suit.

When I opened the door, I hopped into the elevator, and pressed the ground floor button. When I reached the ground floor, there were Grandma-Sui, and Konan, consulting in a quiet manner, when they saw me, all chatter ceased. Grandma Sui stood up, more or less slid out of her chair, and sauntered over to me.

"Hello. Naruto." She hissed, much like Sasuke had done earlier.

"Listen, we don't see what Sasuke likes about you. And To be quiet frank, if it wasn't for the fact that he liked you so much, I'd try to buy you off. But, like I said, Sasuke likes you for some odd reason. But if you ever such as look at another man, we will run with it like there's no tomorrow, hunny." I nodded heading the warning as Konan gave me an evil eye. Like none I'd ever seen before, it was accopanyed by a smile, and crule taunting words.

"Take care." Each word was laced with venom, and cursing the gods that I haddn't died very painfully yet.

"We have eye's everywhere. Don't think we wouldn't catch you in the act _fox_." Fox? As in sneaky? God it's been years since I heard that one.

.-:-.  
_Sasu_

When I woke up, Naruto was gone. But a note lay next to me in his place.

**_'Sasuke.  
Had to leave for work.  
Call me around noon.  
I left you a kiss.  
And took your car._****_  
Missing you already,  
xoxo Naruto.'_**

Did he always leave notes like this? But I guess we didn't always have sex in my brother's house. I peered out the door, no one was in the living room. I guess they'd left for lunch. Stepping out of the room I looked at the cable box, that read eight-o-clock.

"Holy shit! I just fell out!" I wanted to call him, but he was probably still working. And it wasn't like I could just steal Itachi's car. Could I? He could use Kisame's. I picked up the keys and made my way to the elevator.

When I reached his car and slid in, the pain that still invaded my ass made itself known. After cringing a bit, I started the sleek vihicle, and began home.

* * *

**"WOAH! Dream big." - Juno.**

**Gotta love that crazy bastard.**


	12. Let The Silence Cease

**The Really Sorry Compulsive Notes-**

**I'm really sorry again for suddenly going MIA again. I had become a slave for stickam...then we had some people move in...then I got a computer in my room, it's just been a busy month. And then there was school and all. Anyhoo I actually really hate the idea of Sasuke having a split personality. And the fact that Robbie's gonna barge his way into Sasuke's life now that he's really be released makes me wanna slap babys. (not actually gonna hurt a small child, it's a saying of mine) But anyways, you can't change it now Compulsive. And I'm proud(ish), for I've writtin my first shower scene! So, yay? In this chapter Sasuke's battling with himself a bit more, not really including Robbie. He trys to tune out Robbie as much as possible. Act as if he's not there. And Naruto's just a horny bastard in this one. :D**

* * *

Pulling into my driveway I looked at the setting sun. I turned off the car and tucked my arms into each other on the steering wheel, and laid my head down on them. The sun was so lovely nearly at it's falling point. That sounded like one of the reasons why I loved Naruto. But, did I really love him? Did he love me? Why was the step seeming so hard for me to make? Was I having trouble believing in true love in such a short time?

_I love him._

That's when it hit me. I loved him. For him. And his...himself-ness. But it looked as if Robbie was butting his ugly head in, and loved him for his body. But that couldn't be that bad, could it? If Robbie kept making me black out during love making it would be. But why now! He's been gone for so long!

_You've been boring, up until now._

I felt sticky, and gross. Was he gonna call? Maybe I should shower. He wasn't gonna call, he'll call tomorrow, I'll shower now.

.-:-.  
_Naru_

The shoot hadn't gone well, about half way through, the camera broke, I was to come back next week. You'd think photographers would know how to buy a useful camera, but it seemed as if it was a bit old. He said he was planning on buying a new one, and it was coming in the mail. It makes you wonder who your working for. I could go home. And be alone. Or I could go see Sasu-chan. What's Crazy up to at 8:30? I turned on a back street leading to his house, a smile on my face. And anyways, I needed to return his car. And maybe do a little bit of _parking_ of my own.

Pulling up, a compact black car was already in the driveway. Was this someone else car? No...?

I opened the unlocked door and heard the sound of a shower running, he was in the shower? I followed the sound and the door was closed. If he lived alone, why would he close the bathroom door? Whose gonna come bursting in the bathroom to piss? An idea came to my head, that I though Sasuke would appreciated as well as myself.

Sliding out of my shirt, I peaked in the cracked door to see the outline of his slider figure rubbing soap along his arms. I un-buttoned my jeans and pushed them off with my boxers and socks. I looked down at what Sasuke had done, and laughed quietly to myself at how easy he could get me up. I proceeded to open the door,

"H-Hello? Is someone there?" He asked, a small tinge of fear sprinkled on his voice,

"Yes." I said in the huskiest voice I could manage, I heard a sigh,

"Oh, Naruto, I was scared there for a second. Anyways, I'm almost done. So I'll go get dressed, and come out to the living room?"

"I was actually planning on joining you." I smiled, opening to curtain. Sasuke gave me a nervous smile. I'm sure he knew where this was going.

"I hope you don't mind, I feel as if I need a shower too." I pulled him in to a hug, as the hot water began to patter on his back. He relaxed, and wrapped his arms around the back of my arms, hands placed on my shoulders. Where I had placed them was around his waist. I placed my lips to his ear,

"Sasuke. I'm actually disappointed in you."

"What? Why?" He said, pulling away to look me in the eye.

"Because you left the door unlocked," He sighed and turned back around. The water was getting colder,

"And I just don't know what I would do if someone came in, while you were in the shower," He bent over slightly to turn the hot up a bit,

"And invaded your space." I penetrated his lower half hole, and smiled,

"Naruto, how are you ever gonna get clean if you keep being such a dirty boy?" He purred, my smile grew as I put the finger in motion. His little moans and groans only made me want to fuck him more.

Before I knew it I had three fingers in and my erection was throbbing with the need to fill the open space. I slowly pulled them out,

"Ready?" I asked, not wanting to hurt him as bad as last time. He nodded as his pants became heavier with excitement.

Aligning myself up with him, I exhaled sharply and slowly pushed inside. A pleasured whimper escaped his mouth. I began a slow pace and his pale hands on the wall curled in to fists, as his head tilted back and moaned for more. I sped up, but kept it still at a slower pace to torture him.

"Auhh, move, something!" He complained, in which I did so. Every time I went in, I angled myself until I got what I wanted to hear,

"Ahh!" He moaned, and I slowed down again.

"You don't know what I'll do next." I whispered.

"Baby, I don't care, just...faster! This is just plain punishment!"

"That's the idea." I purred. I sped up again, hitting him hard and fast and he moved with the motion. I reached around front and began fondling his head, whipping the few drops of pre-cum off clean.

"Oh, yes!" He cried, grabbing the back of my head, entangling his fingers with my hair. I began to stroke his length and he only moaned more. I felt my perfect control and patience go out the window,

"Naruto!" My name rolled off his tongue filled with pleasure. In between his pants and moans, he cried my name over and over again. I knew no one would ever be able to say it with as much meaning to me as he did at this very moment.

"Harder!" He demanded, And I happily obliged. Banging in to him harder, I felt myself coming closer to going over the edge, and the moans he was making made it seems like he was too.

"Oh, fuck, right there," He panted,

"Hand, faster," He commanded, grabbing my wrist, and I understood, speeding up in the front as well, he couldn't handle anymore, and shot a huge load on the shower wall. I followed shortly after. Slowly I pulled out. His knees caved, and I maneuvered the shower head to clean him and I off. He was still panting as he regained his ablility to use his legs, and pushed himself out of my arms, to turn the water off. He then followed me out of the shower and sat on the toilet cringing.

"There are some clean boxers in the dryer." I ventured around the corner and pull two pairs out, tossing one to him as I returned. I held out my hand and he took it. We walked, well I walked, he wobbled/limped into his room and he fell on the bed. I did so as well, and cuddled into his neck. I closed my eyes,

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke?" He opened his mouth and paused,

"How do you know your in love?" My brow furrowed,

"Hmm...well...I know I love you because when I'm not with you I feel this need to be. When I walk in a room and see you, there could be five hundred other beatiful guys, and the only one I would see is you. And when I wake up in the morning and your not next to me I want hop in my car and come see you. I could go on, but it's get corny." I laughed. He laughed.

"And the best part is when we make love, I'm not thinking of a reason to leave when it's over, I'm thinking of a reason to stay. Hmm, second best."

"Second?" He asked,

"Yeah, first best is seeing you limp places, and knowing it's my fault." He turned to look me in the eye, then slapped me. I laughed,

"Well I'm being honest!"

"Sometimes Naruto, you pi-" I cut him off with a kiss, and forced my tounge past his slightly parted lips, and explored for a bit before breaking it.

"Ready for round two?"

"I guess...but no more of those shower fucks. It's a pain in the ass to get back to bed. Literally."

"Oh I'll give you a pain in the ass,"

:-:

The next morning I was able to roll out of bed, but Sasuke on the other hand was able to muster this when he tried

"Holy fuck! Fuck dammit!" From the kitchen I heard. I pierced my lips, closed my eyes and nodded. Traveling back to the room I looked over at him standing two steps away from the open bed sheets.

"Did you stub your toe or something?"I asked smiling, know what his answer would be,

"Fuck no. You know why I'm yelling, your smiling! My. Ass. Hurts. This isn't the normal pain, it's the excruciating pain. If feels like someone stuck a big thick pole up my ass."

"What can I say Sasuke, you send me over the edge." I laughed again. He turned and threw a book at me.

"Carry me back to bed." He demanded. I began to saunter over there,

"You can walk, your like two steps away."

I was an inch away when he grabbed the collar of the loose button down I had slipped into this morning,

"Bed. Now." His voice was raining with annoyance. I kissed his pissed face,

"God your sexy when your mad. I think I'm ready for some more." I smiled and swept him off his feet,

"Oh hell no. After all that last night? I think your good." I laid him down softly, and kiss his soft lips again. He broke it arguing against it.

"No, no, no, no and no."

"I'll make those no's yes's." I whispered kissing down his neck and letting my hand travel.

"This is going to be a long week!" His voice raise several octaves as my hand got to point B.

* * *


	13. The Days After

**Complusve Noties**

**In the opening scene when Naruto's looking for the phone, I considered stating the things that were on my bed stand then it hit me -Teenage girl-vs-25 Year-old Man...hmm..And I'm decided to bring in a charter we all should know and love, and even though you'd expect him to know Sasuke, he's with Naruto. (Like...knows Naruto). I don't even re-call the two meeting...anyhoo So yeah, I actually drew pictures oh how I view the book store, two of them turned out pretty good, but...I'm not all that good I'll see if I can get a link to them on here. AND OMG! I had to fuckin go through this and re-enter all the text cuz i pasted it from word. It would have been up last night but enternet is set up to auto shut off at 10. **

* * *

Around mid-day the phone rang. Feeling around the night stand I knocked over an alarm clock, a watch, and cup before finding the phone.

"Hello?" My voice rang with annoyance, and the grogginess that came with me being awoken from post-sex-naps.

"Hi...Naruto?"

"That's my name..."

"Why are you answering Sensei's phone? And at mid-day no less!"

"Why _aren't_ you answering 'Senseis' phone." I stated blankly, closing my eyes.

"I couldn't, for I am at school...well at the shop, it is closed!"

"Yeah...he's here...and trust me, he'll be here for a while...hmm, a week...two weeks?"

"Oh! What happened?" He yelled, into the phone.

"Wow, that was loud. Okay, 'Sensei'...hurt himself...playing." A smile crept on my face.

"Playing? Sensei was playing? What a memorial occasion!"

"Yeah sure, whatever kid, call whoever's backup and tell them to fill in. Okay?"

"But I don't-" I pressed the button to turn of the phone and put it back in it's cradle.

.-:-.  
_Sasu_

I rolled over and saw Naruto's peaceful face centimeters away from mine was always what I looked forward to every time. His five-o-clock shadow looked like it had been placed there by the heavens. It was a peaceful view up until he sneezed, right on my face. And I decided it was time to venture out of bed. I looked past his shoulder to see it was six already. Had I slept though the day?! What about the shop!? Did he take care of that? What about-First I needed to calm down. Then I'll just wake Naruto up. I shook him lightly,

"Yes. The shop's taken care of."

"How did you-" I was abruptly cut off,

"Sasuke, your pretty damn predictable." Wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. The phone rang and Naturo gave a deep annoyed sigh,

"Answer this." He stated flatly, tossing the phone over his head and ripping off the covers to exit the room. I pressed the answer button and held it to my ear,

"Hello?"

"Sasuke. Where are you?" It was grandma Sui. She sounded rushed, and angry.

"Obviously home. In bed."

"Good. Because we're on our way, just around the corner as a matter-of-fact." I heard another female comment on Grandma Sui's driving, and Grandma Sui, making a sharp turn yell 'No backseat Driving'.

"We? Whose we?"

"Konan and I." I shot up, and whimpered in pain. I shifted uneasily trying to get in a comfortable sitting position.

"What happened, are you okay?" She must have heard my whimper.

"Yep." I said, very high pitched still in pain. That's when I heard a knock came from the front door, and I knew that when she said 'Just around the corner' she meant literary.

"We're here." I heard a click, and acquired that I had been hung up on. So in turn I hung up the, now dead lined phone. Naruto walked passed, to go answer the door, having put on a pair of my boxers and the dress shirt from earlier.

"No! Naruto don't answer it!" I yelled, outreaching my hand and plummeting to the floor, only a moment to late.

"Fuck." I whispered, not only in pain for a second time in the past five minutes, but at the fact that Grandma Sui was going to come running in coming to snoop out the loud thud, and hollering.

"Hello," Naruto said to the two women. I could tell Grandma Sui had hit him over the head with something, hard, and was scurrying back to my room. Konan was probably stepping over his fallen body to follow her. And I was lying on the floor, face first, butt naked, partially covered by blankets. What a scene it was. I felt her hovering above me a disproving look in her eye.

"Grandma Sui, this is why we don't barge in people's house. And come when they aren't prepared."

"And Sasuke, this is why we sleep in our night nights, instead of sleeping naked." Her voice got lower,

"And why is that man answering your door. He's wearing nearly as little as you are!"

"Grandma Sui, I do have a love life you know." She stepped back and Konan made her entrance, wordlessly. Grandma Sui sighed deeply, and placed a hand on her face. I maneuvered myself into a laying position, much less painful that a sitting one, and covered up the things I didn't want them to see.

"Anyways, we wanted you to come with us back to the complex."

"I can't." I replied, hollow words escaping my mouth.

"What do you mean you can't?" Konan pushed in,

"I can't...well...I kinda can't walk...for I'll say a week or less?"

"A week?!" Grandma Sui yelled.

"Yeah." I grunted.

"Why is that!? It's because of that...that hooligan out there!?"

"I heard that!" He called from the living room,

"I'll take care of him." She spat strutting toward the door.

"No! Grandma Sui, wait!" Konan stopped her and turned her around.

"Listen to the boy." She objected.

"Fine. What happened then?"

"Okay, so yes, it was him,"

"I knew it! I'm gonna get him!" She turned around yet again,

"No, wait! No...I...I guess you could say I asked for it. You see...it's a long story, but...I'll be fine. I'm not injured or anything...let's just say I fell."

"And rose!" Naruto giggled from the kitchen, probably cooking ramen. Hoping Grandma Sui wouldn't pick up on the metaphor, I tried to begin my next sentence,

"As I was saying-"

"What is he talking about? You rose, and fell? Long story? I have time." She stated flatly, locking her leg, indicating she wasn't going to leave until she had answers.

"No you don't. Grandma Sui! This is nothing, I fell on a stick, and hurt my butt okay?" A few minutes of silence, and Grandma Sui was sizing up the situation, I could tell. She was looking at the setting, the fact that me and Naruto were clearly indecent, the smell of sex still lingering in the air, and the story that seemed to fit so well with the plot. She took two steps toward me, and I pulled up the covers a bit, not so much to cover myself, but to hide from her.

"Sasuke...you had sex with this man didn't you?" Just what every man wants to answer to his 'grandma'. How I wanted to yell in her face 'Yes Grandma Sui! We fucked, for long hours! Many times! Hardcore, male on male butt sex!' Actually I take that back, I did yell that.

Don't take credit for something you didn't do.

Excuse me. He did it. And her old small heart couldn't believe what I had just said.

"Sasuke, Uchiah! How dare you use such language! In front of me no less!" And this is when Robbie really kicked in,

"You know Grandma Sui, you asked." All control was lost. She folded her arms and stomped out, Konan following, only after saying this.

"You have a month to clean up your act. Me and Sui will be expecting you then, at the complex. Four o' Clock sharp. Don't be late." She wasn't giving an invite, she was giving directions. Grandma Sui stopped, in front of Naruto I guessed, as he tried to hold back a deep joyful laugh, and pointed a finger to his face,

"One. Mess. Up. One! Because I know that you brought this out of him."

"Watch me old lady. Watch me." He challanged.  
"And you wanna know why I'm allowing you to watch me? I mean, 'cause if I really wanted to I could make sure you didn't. But," He stomped back into the my room, picked me up like a baby doll and carried me out to her and Konan standing there still watching. He placed me on my feet, and I tried to keep my weight on the weak toothpicks I had to use as legs, and balanced myself.

"You wanna know why I'm letting you watch me?" She crossed her arms and set a dirty look on her face,

"Why?"

"Because, 'Grandma Sui' " He said, mockingly, and began pointing at me,

"This man, Sasuke Uchiah, this man I love. I would take a bullet for him. I would gladly, no questions asked, give him every drop of blood in my body, and all the air in my lungs. If he woke me up at four in the morning after I had been up all night working very hard on some kind of manual labor, just to tell me his tooth hurt, I would hold him close and try my damndest to hug that pain away. Woman, I don't think you could even begin to understand how much I love this man. And I know that we come from two different places, and I know that I have corrupted your 'Little Boy' in so may ways," He got down on his knees at her feet, and scooted closer to her,

"But please, don't blame him for what I do. Don't exclude him for things I've done. And whatever you do, hate me, exclude me, be mad at me, don't welcome me, just please, please, welcome him, treat him at your one and only. Because in my eyes, that's exactly what he deserves. Now I could ramble on about how much I love him, I could go on about how I want him to be treated, the list is infinitive. So 'Grandma Sui'," He pause to stand up, and step back,

"Hmm?" He asked, grabbing my hand, and entwining out fingers,

"Accept him. Accept...us. You don't have to like me, just don't give him shit. Please I beg of you." Konan turned and headed for the front door. The little old woman followed close behind, as if he hadn't said a word. And I felt a rush of anger rise in me.

"Did he not just ay a word?" I cried out,

"Grandma Sui, you always tell me 'Do what your heart tells you.' And my heart tells me I'm in love. And you know what-" She turned around fire in her eyes,

"Please Sasuke," She flicked her head and lifted her arm to match the gesture.

"Do you not realize I work for a bunch of gay men, who I love like my own grandchildren. I didn't come here to accept or reject your love for this man. For that is not what I do. I came here to tell you I'm not okay with him. Not the fact that you and him are together. Sasuke, I love you dearly, but I don't think you see it when someone tells you he's not right for you at all." I looked down and let my bangs cover my face.

"Grandma Sui. I think I'm done with this discussion. Please leave." I heard the door close and Naruto lifted my chin, to look me in the eye.

"Sasuke. I-"

"What if she's right? What if we really don't belong with each other. What if...this is just...you know a crush or something? What if -"

"Stop with the damn what if questions. I'm done with your damn pessimistic attitude. Sasuke, when I met you, a click went off in my head. Like I had come to the right place, at the right time."

"Did you really mean what you said before?"

"Every last word." He leaned in to kiss me, and I just pulled in for a hug, so my mouth could be next to his ear,

"Why? Why do you love me? What is there so great about me? I'm a sad lonely guy, who works in a book store. The only thing interesting about me is my family."

"And Robbie." He added. Not re-calling saying anything about my other half, I let it slide.

"Sasuke, your wonderful in so many ways I can't count. And it's more than just physical attraction. Your not only the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on, but your personality is like a flower I keep finding more petals to. You blow my heads."

"Don't you mean mind? And was that plural?" I felt him nod. And heard him laugh. I backed up, not using my lower body.

"You think you're a riot don't you?" He just smiled,

"Ok, 'Mr. Riot', take me back to bed. My ass still hurts from your little 'head blowing'." He just laughed some more and swept me off my feet to the room.

-:-

Exactly four days later, I was able to walk around again without screaming in pain. Sitting was still a problem, but other than that, It was all good. I was able to return to work without worrying a limping. It was still there, but tiny, to an extent even Lee wouldn't notice. When he arrived after school he was very happy to see me there, hugging me with so much enthusiasm I nearly fell over from lack of oxygen.

"Yeah, missed you too Lee. Please let go." I coughed out. He laughed lightly and released me from his hardcore hug. I patted his head, and began on all the paperwork I had missed while gone.

"I missed you so very much Sensei while you were gone! After school I had to work extra hard trying to run the place. Businesses was very low. But things ran rather smoothly." I nodded and pointed to the backroom.

"Go organize the new shipments." He gave one big nod and marched to the backroom. I sighed and turned to the computer, looking for a good place to put up a want add. I needed some help, especially if I was going to be out sick all the time from butt pains. I heard the front bell ring and a very glamorous man walked through the door. He had tight leather pants on, black shoes, and a red jacket that went down to about a little above his knees. It looked quite thick, perfect for this weather, and rims covered in fur. He gracefully ripped off his sunglasses. The blue hair only seemed to finish off the masterpiece of a person. If I was to continue getting characters like this is my store, we were gonna have to get a better location.

"My name is Suigetsu. I'm looking for Naruto, heard he hung out around here. I take it you're his current lover?" He asked pointing the sun glasses at me.

"Wha-How?"

"Naruto is pretty famous. Has he not told you? He models? Big time star."

" 'Fraid he hasn't told me that bit." He just nodded,

"Alright. Well tell him Suigetsu's looking for him. Oh and...what's your name?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes. Sasuke, no need to worry about me and him. Our fling is long over. So I'm not a threat to you. Yes?"

"Um, okay?"

"Yes, well glad we had this chat. Take care." And he made his glamorous exit.

* * *

**So Suigetsu is like...idk he seems like a snotty French/italian guy to me in this story. lol Idk why really. It's just rude and cocky. Why Naruto took some intrest in him. Will he become a problem though? (Beacause even I'm not sure.lol)  
**


	14. Fall To Peices

**Compulsive Noties!**

**So I've rediscovered my love for the bad guys or KH2 aka ORGY 13 xD  Then I decided to search around Deviant for some NaruSasu shiittt. And I got the best idea!! So thank that random person who drew the picture extremely badly of Sasuke! Or...you know kill them... -Smiles nervously-And I'm terribly sorry for Suigetsu's OOC-ness but i'm not even sure exactly what he's like...and sorry for how short it is. Anywyas I'll stfu.

* * *

  
**

Pondering the man's reasoning for being here I picked up my phone and pressed the four as it connected me to Naruto.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Naruto."

"What's the matter you sound pissed...and it's probably at me isn't it."

"Mhm. You catch on fast."

"What did I do?" He asked blankly.

"You failed to mention something."

"Failed?"

"Yes."

"And that would be?"

"Naruto what is it that you do?"

"Oh...yeah, I model."

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"Well...we never really ran against the sub- No Frank! That's not right at all. Move it over there!- Sorry, in the midst of moving things. Anyway, we never ran against the subject. I didn't find it of importance..."

"Yeah, and you didn't know how I would feel about you being nude in front of other people?"

"Wait, how did you,"

"Suigetsu is looking for you." I interrupted.

"Fuck."

"He didn't tell me the last part. It was an assumption. I was testing your reaction."

"Well, I-"

"Oh my a costumer. I have to go. Well talk about this later."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I lo-" I clicked the phone shut. Lee walked from the backroom,

"Very unprofessional Sensei."

"Shut up Lee." I left him at the register.

-:-

Pulling up in the driveway, looking at my review-mirror I saw Naruto pull up behind me. I sighed and opened the car door to exit the vehicle. Naruto slammed his door and ran after me as I gathered my things quickly and made my way into the house.

"Sasuke, Sasuke hear me out," He grabbed my arm and I shook him loose and opened my door. He followed me into the house and close the door behind himself.

"Sasuke-"

"Fuck, Naruto!" I dropped my things on the couch.

"Stop assuming I think your a cheater!" I'd had quiet enough from Naruto and Lee. And my anger meter was quickly rising. I sat down and cleared a space for him.

"Here." I pointed waiting for him to place himself next to me.

"Naruto, tell me, what's going on with that blue haired...princess."

"Okay, so that 'Blue Haired Princess' is Suigetsu,"

"I got that memo."

"Yeah well, we worked together a few times," I shuddered,

"And for a short time were together. But I had to break it off because he was...well he was a princess. It was annoying. And after we broke up we didn't talk to a few weeks before I met you." I sighed as the metaphorical lunch lady gave me more 'Tuna Drama Surprise.' And let me tell you, it was horrifying.

"Listen, Naruto, I don't doubt it's over between you and Suigetsu. And if you truly meant what you said to Grandma-Sui, I will never believe your lying until you give me reason to. Because, Naruto, I'm about 90% sure I love you too." I Held his hand hoping he'd tune out when I said 90.

"Ninety?" I lowered my gaze,

"Ninety." I stated.

"Why?" He asked raising my chin. I sighed.

"Well, you see...what I feel with you is unlike anything I've felt before. I'm not sure if its...because I've never been in a relationship like this before...or if it's because it's been such a short time that I'm not sure if love is capable in such a short time. But I know I love you. Even if it's not the whole hundred. It's there. And I know it's real." He smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"Sasuke. I love you. All one hundred. And I'll wait until you feel it too. Even if I have to wait forever. I'll always be here." I leaned in for another kiss.

"But right now I need to go, because I have a photo shoot tomorrow and need all the sleep I can get." He smiled and I nearly melted in his arms. He kissed me one more time, more passionately this time, and lingered on my hand before leaving. I needed some more sleep too.

-:-

I sat behind the counter, the clock ticking past the one. The bell rung as Princess came in for a second appearance.

"Oh, Naruto isn't here." I sighed, flatly.

"Yes. This I know. I've come to talk to you!" He smiled softly and set a bottle of water down on the counter.

"Water?" I nodded and opened it up, before taking a drink. It tasted off. I was tempted to ask if it had been sitting in his car for a while but the bottle was cold.

"Refreshing?" I nodded. It's was hot outside, which in turn made it hot inside.

"It's hot in here because the AC is killer to the electric bill." I'm sure your thinking 'What about rich Itachi?' Well i try my damndest not to borrow from him or he forces me to shoot his...home movies. Ugh. Just the thought sends shivers down my spine. And book stores in my location don't bring in billions. I usually have enough to pay for it, but last month was short.

"Well, like I was saying, I didn't come..." His words turned in to random jib jab, and my vision got dazy.

"No, ma'am we don't serve cats..." Were the last words I uttered before blacking out.

-:-

When I awoke, I was in a dress, and tide up on a pattered blanket. I tried to say something but I felt tape on my mouth. Where was I?! Who had me?! Where was Naruto?!

"Oh Sasu-kun! You woke up! So glad to see you again. I guess when Naruto told me you were a heavy weight, he forgot about roofies!" He smiled and tilted his head.

"And just 'cause he said that I put extra in there to make sure they took you out! And they did, took you out cold. Don't worry about your little shop, I locked her up. And Naruto-kun? Pfft. I don't know where he is. He stopped picking up my phone calls yesterday. Hmm, I wonder why? Is it your fault?" He knew good and well I couldn't answer.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you have tape on your mouth! But it's okay I heard you. Yeah you did do this. But that's okay, I don't want him anyway." He sat next to my legs, and patted them,

"I want _you_. So let's call him and ask for permission hmm?" He picked up my cell and daild his number whistling.

He put it on speaker phone so I could hear him too.

"Sasuke? Why haven't you been picking up the phone?"

"No, Naruto-kun this is Suigetsu. I have your Sasu-chan, and I intend on taking him." This guy is nuts!

"Please tell me you didn't. Please, please, please!" He urged. Suigetsu placed his hand on my thigh and moved it around in a circular motion.

"Didn't what dear? Well it doesn't matter I just called to let you know he's safe, with me. We're gonna have some fun now. I hope you don't mind. I mean...in a way he's doing what you did to me, and what I'm doing now. Moving on without telling you." He laughed,

"I'm sorry, I'm silly, I told you that I was moving on didn't I? And with...your man no less. As I recall, that's what **you** did to _me_! Oh the memories."

"Shut up Suigetsu. You know that's a lie."

"Hah! Well, I have to take care of Sasuke now! Take care!" He pressed the off button and tossed it aside. Everything was happening so fast. I barley knew what was going on! I had been drugged, kidnapped and was going to be raped? Is that what was going on?"

When I felt a pair of scissors go up my pant leg, I knew what was going on.

.-:-.  
Naru

Suigetsu had Sasuke. I stepped on the gas and turned down a road speeding to his house. Suigetsu was not going to ruin the one positive, perfect thing in my life. Not this time. Not the time that I was in love. Not today.

I wanted the car to go faster. I wanted to be there right now. I wanted to be there before anything happened. I wanted to be there. I wanted to pull him off. I wanted to make it before it was to late. I needed to be there.

It took nearly a half hour but I made it. I opened the door and ran up to his bed room, and there was Sasuke crying on the bed like a little boy. His pants were cut off, and there was a cut about half way up his boxers.

"Suigetsu? Where the hell are you?"

* * *

**Is this the first time this has happened?**


	15. Tearing At The Seams

**Compulsive Noties**

**You guys...I think we're coming to the end of the road here. And I realised...I'm really twisted. Some of the things I write...it's just...gosh. And sorry this chapter's extreamly short too. But I had to make it short because it's got certain meaning to it. There's stuff behind the words. Ya know? Next chapter will be longer hopfully. And aren't you glad i didint wait a week to post it? -Smiles- Alrightie then.

* * *

  
**

There were many things scattered across the floor, things ranging from a dress, also cut up the side, a bottle of pills, water bottles, glue sticks, speakers, but that wasn't my main focus. Sasuke screamed through the tape, and I looked around awaiting Suigetsu's reappearance. With no sign of the crazy man I made my way toward the now weeping Sasuke. I'd never seen him like this. He was always so cool and collected, so relaxed, so unafraid. Everything about him was like that. So pissed off but happy. Now seeing him crying clothes cut, hair messed up, I wondered where the infamous Robbie was.

I walked slowly and carefully watching every corner, and even as Sasuke's tone reached it tip top in urgency I kept my pace. Always checking behind me. I wasn't going to screw this up and end up like him. I bent over to pick up a pocket knife, and I felt him behind me, his hands on my hips.

"Remember this, Naruto?" I could hear the smirk on his lips. I sharply turned around, the knife next to his mouth.

"Fuck. You. You know what Suigetsu? I'm so done. And you know what?" I began to back in into a wall,

"I was _so_ fucking done when I broke up with you. When I ended it. When I severed our ties. I was done then, with your crazy 'Never give up' attitude, even though that was the reason I agreed to go out with you in the first place, but it's over now. And I don't know if you noticed, but that man you have over there laying on the bed, he's my new boyfriend. The boyfriend I don't plan on dumping. Which in turn means you can't have him. Oh! And I almost forgot, that also means you can't do** that** to him." I gestured to the bed, where Sasuke hysterics had calmed down now that I was in control of the situation.

"You know, Naruto," He lifted his hand to pull the knife from my hand, I didn't put up a fight and let it slide from my hand knowing he wouldn't turn around and cut me.

"It's nice being able to say your name. And you didn't need to go on that long rant. I knew it was over, I knew that." He flipped the blade shut and moved from the place I had him cornered at, and sauntered around the room.

"Which 'in turn' "He mocked, making his way over to Sasuke, but I hadn't noticed,

"Made me want _Sasuke_ even more." He pulled the pocket knife that I had returned to him and flipped it open at Sasuke's throat.

"I won't cut him. I just want one thing." He ripped the tape off and Sasuke yelped,

"Fuck!"

"Shh, shh, shh now be quite while I collect my prize." Prize? What prize, and why was I to watch? So he wouldnt pull a fast one. God I hated him.

His posture failed as he leaned in to close the gap between their lips, and I cringed as I could feel a scowl crawling apon my face. How I want to run over and strangle him. Watch the light slowly leave his demonic eyes, and drop his motionless body like a sack of potatoes. As he pulled away I could see on Sasuke's face he hadn't liked it much either. Relief rushed over my body. Suigetsu flipped it around and ran the knife along the rope around his wrists and ankles. Sasuke shook them loose and regained his composure. He took a deep breath and stepped fron the bed over to me.

"Suigetsu, we could have been friends. I'm afraid that's only to happen in another life." He left the room and as calm as he looked, you could hear him jetting down the steps and out the front door. I walked over to Suigetsu, who was now sulking.

"Do you see why people don't do this shit? Why your always alone even though your very handsome? Because...I mean fucking A! What more explanation do you need! Everything is lain out like a blanket! You know...you could have had him...not as a lover as a friend. But that never good enough for you, 'cause you always need to stick you dick in something don't you. Even if they don't want it. God you disgust me. I never want to see your face again. And I doubt if Sasuke does." I began to walk away, when the knife came flying by and hit and stuck to the wall.

"Fuck. You. Fuck you...you arrogant son-of-a-bitch." He stood up and walked over the the knife, but I pulled it from the wall and held tightly to the grip.

"You know what Naruto? I havne't been alone all this time. Or maybe I have. But that's none of your buiness now. Why should you care you have 'Sweet little Sasuke.' Well you know what? I hope everything bad happened between you two. I hope in ends like a burnt down plane. Fast, painful, and scary. I hope no one comes out alive. You don't deserve to be happy." I felt my scowl coming back. With every word My control slowly slipped away. I put the knife in his face.

"What are you do?" He grabbed the blade and close his hand over it as tight as he could. His white hands turned red, and small streams of blood made their way down his hand.

"Maybe I don't," He pulled his hand away, and showed me the deep gash on his hand.

"But I don't deserve to be pushed aside but the one person I ever loved." He ran his hand along my face, and a shiver of pain and anger ran down my spine.

"And I'll keep coming back into you life, weather it be to ruin it, or help it. I'll be there. Just around the corner. Waiting for my chance to reappear. Why do I keep doing this?" He's voice became a yell,

"Why!? Why!? Because, Naruto, because. I love you. I always have, I always will. 'Till the day I die. I'll be back, but because I want to see you happy go. Go to him. As long has your happy. And I'll be here...still waiting." He leaned forward and kissed me. I made to reaction to it, and dropped the blade. There I stood, his lips pressed against mine. My body stone, not happy, not mad, not sad, not sympathetic. Indifferent. Totally indifferent. I didn't want to push him away, I didn't want to pull him in. I just stood there, my thoughts, my actions...indifferent. He broke the kiss, and look in my eyes for any kind of life. Any kind of happiness or anger, anything. But there was nothing. His face fell limp, and sorrow spread on the expressions. I turned to leave,

"Naruto?" I looked back, still emotionless.

"Love him. Please? Like you...like you could never love me. Do you think I'll ever love again?" I continued my blank stare,

"That's what I thought...go, please." I walked out of the door and down the steps, and into my car. And there was Sasuke sitting next to me, still wiping tears from his eyes.

"What took you so long?" He sobbed reaching out to hold me, and I warped my arms around his upper body, the scene playing out at top speed a million times in some kind of loop. I let my chin set on his head, ad his tears went though my shirt.

"Stay with me." He sad through sobs,

"Stay with me tonight, stay with me forever." My hug held him tighter, but I didn't show any emotions on my face still.

"I will...Sasuke...I will."

-:-

Have you every felt like you were an old stuffed animal. And one to many play dates had gone on? Like you were played with so many times your little stitches couldn't handle much more? Have you every felt like you were to tired to move. To tired to feel. To tired to do anything? Have you ever felt like everything you worked to could easily ripped away at the flick of a wrist? Like everything was meaningless like you needed to be told again what was right and what was wrong so you could see if there was a defined line. If where was a clear black and white. Have you ever found it hard to believe what you were told, what you knew was right?

Well that's how I felt right now. Laying in my bed, with Sasuke in my arms. Like I needed to be woken up from a bad dream. Like I needed a reality check. Something to show me everything I want and need in life. Because all those things were hard to find. I could move past earlier today. I couldn't catch up with the reality. I couldn't catch up with what was going on right at this very moment. What was going on? What was I doing wrong? How could I fix it? Why did Sasuke feel so far away but so close. On the other side of the world but right in my arms. He held tight. His arms holding on as much as his heart was. He was scarred, sad, and needed me. I tried to fake my emotions that night, for they were long gone. My indifferentness was slowly growing. He noticed, that's why he was holding on so tight. Holding on so that I wouldn't let go. I knew that when I woke up, they'd be back. I hoped they'd be back. But this feeling...this...no feeling was taking over. I felt nothing at all. Except Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I shook him lightly awake,

"Yes Naruto?" He asked still drowzie, I thought for a moment why I had woken him up, and what it would do.

"Kiss me." I needed to know if I was alive inside.

* * *

**Like I said it had to be short....YAY REAL PARAGRAPHS ISH... lol  
**


	16. It Wasn't About The Lunch At All

**Compulsive Noties!  
**

**Finally! It's now nearly 9 and I've been working on this chapter since 5! It probably took so long because I had to do some research on a few things. RESEARCH FOR THIS STORY! I'M DEDICATED!! lol Anyways, we're coming to the last leg. I think there will be two more chapters? I don't know...only a few. Depends. I already have the last few lines written somewhere on my computer. Anyways, forget the depressingness, I was writing half of this chapter with the midget(my 'little brother') in my room. xD But yeah. This one's a bit longer. And does anyone know who Juugo is? Appearently he can be paired with Suigetsu. Hmm. Anyhoo story:**

**OHYEAH! and go here and just stay on the homepage and listen to the playlist, about 80% of the songs will match the mood of this chapter.

* * *

  
**

Inside I was broken somewhere. I couldn't feel anything. Everything was dead, every emotional nerve ending...every sense useless without emotions. So when I told Sasuke to kiss me, I didn't want him to kiss me, I wanted him to wake me up. How was I ever to love him if I could feel nothing? Love is an emotion too, without it, Sasuke and me couldn't be. That's what would only make sense. Right? So when he pressed his lips against mine, I felt it all. All at once. The pain of being emotionally numb, the joy of having someone like Sasuke, the sympathy I felt for Suigetsu, the sadness of the thought of being alone, everything.

The fact of the matter was, Suigetsu's never ending love was there. All the hurt he felt was put in that kiss. And the second his lips touched mine, in an act to conserve any feelings I had for him, a useless attempt, instead of waking anything up, it killed me. It killed me because the person I _didn't_ love, who did love me was embracing the love that never was. And it was a terrible feeling knowing your causing such heartbreak, such pain, even to someone you don't care much about. Well. It's a killing feeling. And that's what he did, he killed me, emotionally.

The warm tears streaming down my face made Sasuke break the kiss.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"He did more damage than I can say."

"Who?" I pulled him into an embrace.

"Sasuke, I've never loved anything in my life as much as I've loved you. After years of **failing** in love, it's nice to know I have you to hold on to. It's nice to know that when you die inside, something can still be alive enough to be woken up by love. By your love." He snuggled into my neck,

"It's nice to know that I am loved by someone like you." The words should have made me happy, but it only made me think of Suigetsu.

_'Love him like you could never love me.'_

I fully intended to.

-:-

A knock arose my my door that morning. I went to go answer it, and when I opened the door, there was Itachi, with a fashion pose, behind him a scenery of sunshine and warmth.

"Itachi-san? What are you doing at my door step at seven AM? And how did you get my address? And for the love of Kami, will you get your ass inside your scaring my neighbors!" He sauntered in and slammed the door.

"Let's just say I did a few things Sasuke and Kisame wouldn't be proud of." I grimaced at the thought.

"Just be quiet, Sasuke's still sleeping. And we all know he's not a morning person." He scoff/laughed, and sat down on the couch.

"It's mid-day, and look at you, your not even decent!" He gestured to my lack of clothing, and kept smile hung on his lips.

"It was a long night." His smile turned wicked as he winked.

"Oh really now?"

"Not like that...it was a more...an emotional night than a physical one, you know?" His lips curled into a frownish look.

"Well you two are boring. Kisame and I were going at it like-"

"Ha-ba-bub!" I interrupted as a way of telling him TMI.

"Well I'll tell you why I'm here: So we were going out to lunch, Kisame and I, to meet up with our friend Karin. He thought it might be a good idea to add you guys to the mix. Yes? No?"

"Sounds nice. I think we both need some time out of the house together." I thought of the last time we had been out, yesterday, and how it was unintentional.

"But what about that book store?" I picked up my phone, knowing it was Lee's lunch, and looked for the number I had recently put into my phone book. The ringing began,

"Hello? Naruto-san?"

"Yes, very good. Now me and Sasuke have plans today. He won't be in, be a doll and take over for the day."

"Hai!" I heard the click and flipped my phone shut.

"See?" He laughed, and Sasuke walked from the back room, looking at Itachi, then me. He held up two fingers, while keeping his head down,

"What do you want Itachi, and what time is it?"

"Inviting you to lunch," I finished his sentence,

"Noon." I saw him mouth the word 'fuck' and look up.

"And you cut my alarm clock off, why?"

"Don't worry I changed your store times, it doesn't even open up 'til later! And anyways, your not going, I have Lee covering it. We're going to lunch with your brother, and his boyfriend." I stood up and made my way over to him,

"Do I have no say in all this shit? I just wake up and my whole schedule's been planned out?"

"Yup. That's exactly how it works." He let out a deep pissed off sigh, and began down the hall as I slapped his ass in an attempt to hurry the walking process up. He turned around and gave me a look that said 'Don't push your luck.' And I took a step back holding a smile on my face.

-:-

We arrived at the restaurant right behind Itachi. It was a nice place. And there standing outside the building was Kisame, and a red headed woman a head smaller than him. Her black rimed glasses made it hard to see her red eyes, and her hair style was one I could not put words to.

We parked next to them and came out. Sasuke adjusted his gym shorts, me having ran out of clean pants to let him borrow, because that had fallen to low. Itachi came over to Kisame's side and gave him a kiss that we all knew Kisame had expected to be a peck. But Itachi wouldn't let it be that little. And after five minutes of them making out Itachi let out a satisfactory sigh, and we assumed it was time to go on to introductions. I held out my hand and stated my name, she shook it and stated hers. Sasuke did the same, only her hand shot down to his crotch, where she proceded to fish around. Sasuke just stood there making a face of utter shock, that matched quiet well to one of a fish with an open mouth.

"Itachi you were right! Wow!" She let go, and shook the hand that Sasuke had unintentionally left out.

"Nice to meet you, too Sasuke!" She smiled an innocent smile, as if she haddn't just groped him, and I busted out laughing hysterically, partly at the thought, and also at the face Sasuke hadn't managed not to let go of. I placed my hand on her shoulder and began to walk,

"You just fondled my boyfriend!" I laughed out,

"I like you." We both laughed and I looked back to make sure Sasuke was following. He looked at me and flipped me off. I laughed again.

When we were seated at the yellow table, outside, Sasuke sat next to me, and on the other side was Karin. Across from me was Itachi and next to him was Kisame, an empty chair next to him on the final edge of the rectangular table. And after a fifteen minute wait, our food arrived. The conversation had to many topics to write down, and phasing in an out would have not only gotten you lost, but it would have you thinking 'My Kami, these people have sick minds!' About mid-way through the meal I realized I had to go to the bathroom.

"Excuse me." I said setting my fork down and scooting back, Sasuke grabbed at my arm,

"Please don't leave me alone with these people." He whispered in my ear, I just chuckled and promised him I'd be back. Returning from the bathroom a man stopped me.

"Are you Naruto? Naruto, Uzumaki?" I nodded, and felt a hand go hard and fast across my face.

"D-Did you just slap me?"

"Your damn right I did." I looked upon the stanger with confused eyes. His face covered in anger.

"Um, gentlemen if your going to fight please go outside." I looked at him, then at the manager,

"Oh, sorry." He flatly lied, then grabbed my hair and pulled me to the front of the building. When he let go I turned to him and decided to flip my lid.

"Who the hell are you and what right do you have to treat me this way!?" I yelled.

"My name is Juugo. And I'll tell you what right I have, remember Suigetsu?" Oh Kami...

"Yeah, well I'm his current boyfriend. And your are currently ruining my life."

"Listen, I don't want him in my life! He knows that, you can have him, I really don't care." He began pacing, and biting his lip.

"Trust me I know you don't. What you don't understand is that he _loves_ you. He fucking loves** you**. Do you know what that's like, Uzumaki? To be in love with someone who uses your body as an outlet? Who uses you like a doll, or a comfort object instead of a lover? He doesn't love me. He holds me at night pretending it's you. He kisses me with his eyes closed because in his head I'm you. When...when we 'make love' he doesn't even try to cover it up, he just yells out your name. Afterward he'll apologizes half heartedly. But that's all it ever is. Is a half hearted love. When he holds my hand, he won't ever look at me. He wont even look into my eyes anymore. He won't even look into my eyes! He asked me to dye my hair once..." I stood there in taking everything he spat out, while he paced like a mad man. He gripped his head, and let out an aggravated cry, before grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"And it's all your fault. All the pain and misery we're both in, it's all your fault! For once I want to kiss the man I love with his eyes closed because he wants to savor the moment with _me_. Not imagine he's kissing someone else! Just once..." Tears were streaming down his face as he searched my eyes for something I obviously wasn't giving him,

"I should kill you right now! I would! I really would if it weren't for the fact that I almost got caught last time. And that Suigetsu loves you. He loves you!" He screamed again, and punched me across the face.

"I hope your face fucking bruises, you fucking prick." He walked off and I stood there. Waiting for something to happen. Waiting for someone to come. Waiting for anything. Through the glass I saw Sasuke entering the building from the back, and heading to the bathroom, clearly in seach of me. But I wasn't there. And in a moment, I wouldn't be here either. I looked around and ran to my car. Starting it, I hit the dash board, tears now burning my face. I had to get away, I loved Sasuke, but there was to much pressure, to much guilt to see his face right now. It wasn't his fault, but I needed to leave. I needed to leave this building, leave this parking lot, needed to leave this town. I needed to go back where we first met. Confront this problem head on. I needed to go.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know 'WHAT THE FUCK COMPULSIVE! FIRST KARIN NOW THIS!?' Well Karin's not really important, I just needed a reason for them to be at the Restaurant, and plus, haven't you ever wanted to just grab one of your guy friend's crotches? Just to feel around? I know I have. xD**


	17. Sorry! author note

**Dear Readers;**

**My computer has been removed from my room, and I really was unsure if I wanted to write this,because I'm on my mothers computer. But I am working on the final chapter. And it'll be finished as soon as my computer is put back in my room.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Anyhoo, in the mean time and between time,**

**check out this song**

**Get It Up by Mindless Self Indulgence.**

**Okay, take care evryone,**

**I'll be working on the next chappy asap!**

**-hearts-  
**


	18. Broken Down Built Up

**Compulsive Noties**

**Gosh this took me forever to fucking write! You have...well I guess you do if you were waiting for it. But it's a simple chapter. And I think the last. I might write an Epilogue, but we all know how I get with those. Anyways, I'm writing a novel, that I hope to publish. It could take a few years, but I'm just happy to know I have something in stone you know. I hope you guys consider buying it, if you still remember me when it's finished. It shouldn't be too long seeing as I have hard time writing long stories. Bahaha. Anyways I'll stop rmbling so you can read the story. Oh! And I'm gonna start another story soon, about a vacation, it may just be a one shot though. lol**

**Song - Everything's not lost by Coldplay  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Halfway down the road my phone rung,

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke..." I was sure he could hear the sound of my recent tears.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" The anger that was just there a second ago had melted into sorrow.

"Sasuke. Believe me when I tell you I love you. Believe me?"

"What? Yeah, of course..."

"Then believe me when I tell you I have to go. I'll be back, and don't ask questions. Just take what I give you, because the select information I'm giving you is for a reason. I'll fly to America, I'll be back Saturday. I love you. But don't ask questions."

"Wh...I love you, too. Be safe, I couldn't go on without you." I hung up and shut it off, setting it down in the seat next to me. This was my time, and no one could interrupt that.

:-:

The long plane ride let me think, but not clearly. It was now 12 am, and I didn't have anywhere to go, so I went to the place. The place where me and Suigetsu met.

The building was build in the late 1940's, and was falling apart. But it wasn't crumbled so because of how old it was, but because small bombs had been placed in the walls a few months back. It's sturdy foundation held strong. A good three fourths of it was gone already, but it was still there, not letting time or the people around it break it down.

_When I counted up my demons  
Saw there was one for every day  
With the good ones on my shoulders  
I drove the other ones away_

I walked into one of the wholes and looked around, it was just how I remembered it. Yes mirrors were broken, yes walls were torn down, but in some way it was exactly the same. Why was this place was so important? Why? Because, this was were we'd met, mingled. Where he fell in love, where I'd broken his heart, where everything came crashing down. It was a pain I felt in my heart, a pain for him.

Have you ever understood a pain so much, that even though it wasn't yours, your could feel it? That's what this was, that how I felt. I loved Sasuke, with every bone in my body, but Suigetsu was a person. A heartbroken person. And how do you live with that? Knowing that not only are you making one person suffer, but your hurting the person their hurting? Two people's lives inflicted by pain you caused. I punched through a wall, tears streaming down my face again. It's painful to you, too. It's painful to know, you are painful. It's all a big terrible circle.

_  
So if you ever feel neglected  
And if you think that all is lost  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah  
Hoping everything's not lost_

I looked around and saw the place we first kissed. Meaningless. Why was I even here? Why did I even care? Why was his sob story...his life making me reconsider mine? Why could I see the pain in the place? Why was I here!? I sat down and laid my head against the wall. All that came to mind we're why questions, and Sasuke. Sasuke my lover. Sasuke my boyfriend. Sasuke the man who I loved. So why did I need to fill this void? Why did I need him to be okay? Why? What did I even care?

_When you thought that it was over  
You could feel it all around  
And everybody's out to get you  
Don't you let it drag you down_

Nothing makes any sense anymore. I knew for a fact that that I didn't give a damn if Suigetsu was to suddenly disappear. But when Juugo came to me, face twisted, soul mangled, hopes crushed, something about the pain he felt, something about the pain _they_ felt hit me so hard I needed to come back here to know everything inside was still intact. To know everything in my should wasn't slowly coming loose. Why couldn't Sasuke be with me? Why couldn't I bear to look at his face? Because I knew that no matter what Suigetsu did, he could tie me up and kiss me a million times, but never would a spark reappear.

Never would I look into his eyes and think about what could have been. Never could I touch his skin and never want to let go. Never could I hungry for his being again. Never. And the worst part was, I really didn't care. I didn't even want to be his friend. When it came to him I was emotionally dead. Only he could shut me off emotionally. I hate that fact. But it was true.

"Sir? Your not suppose to be...Naruto?" I looked over, and to my surprise it was Sakura.

"Sakura?" I stood up and made my way over to her.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? In this building no less!"

"Came back to think. What are you doing here?"

"I moved here a few weeks after your little visit with that man. My sister hooked me up with this job." She beamed, looking down at her uniform, all blue and clean.

"My daily end of the day task is to make sure no teenagers are messing what's left of this building. It's practically a historical sight." I just nodded.

"Wanna come back to my place, seeing as you have no place else to go?" I nodded, and she smiled.

-:-

Her house wasn't small, but it wasn't big. Two bedrooms, one bathroom. She didn't seem cramped.

"So...?" I sat down on the couch, and propped my elbows on my knees and ran my fingers roughly through my hair.

"What is it?" She asked sitting down next to me, and placing her warm hand on my back.

"If I knew, I'd tell you. I felt compelled to come back here. Despite..." I trailed off. I couldn't put the right words into how I felt. "I love Sasuke. I love him so much just being so far away from him makes me want to explode. But because of Suigetsu I can't help but feel my skin is crawl with the guilt of everything wrong I've done. I can't help but hold it against myself that I'm doing him because of me he can't hold another being close to his heart. Do you know what that feels like? To know that two people are in deep misery, and it's all your fault?" She shook her head. I didn't think she'd said yes, but I felt like I needed to ask her. She came closer and pulled me into a hug.

"Naruto, hun," She lifted my chin so I could see her eyes. She looked at each eye a few times before deciding to speak. "You...you need to forgive."

"Who?"

"Yourself. You need to forgive yourself. Why can't you be happy? Suigetsu will wait forever, Sasuke won't. You don't love Suigetsu, so why even care how he feels." She sounded so mean at that moment, but in a way, she was right. She kissed my forehead. "Forgive yourself. Be happy." At that very moment my phone rang. I flipped it open and there was Sasuke calling.

"Hey." I said,

"Hey." The line went quiet.

"I...I want to ask you questions...but I know I should...I know I can trust you." He sighed. "Naruto...I miss you." A call came from the other line.

"Hold on Sasuke, I have a call on the other line." I flashed to the other line.

"Naruto...I miss you..." It was Suigetsu.

"I have to go. Sasuke's on the other line." He gave a deep saddened grunt.

"Goodbye." When i got to the other line, I sighed again.

"Sasuke, I miss you too. I love you."

"Be back Saturday?"

"Yeah." Sasuke paused.

"I love you, too."

**Fin.**

**

* * *

There it is, my story. All done. Oh and sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes. I didn't read through it, and I've been on myspace for the past few days, my messaging is terrible compaired to my writing.  
**


End file.
